Return to the Future
by lexi-charmed
Summary: When Chris dies, where did he go? In my world, he ended up in the future him, to a future that he had changed. The Sequel to 'New Surprises'.
1. The Return

**Firstly the disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything about Charmed. I just like making up stories about them.**

Right, here is the 'sequel' to New Surprises. I put sequel in ' ' because technically it's not, since you can't really put a sequel to New Surprises, and you don't need to have read it to understand this story. Anyway, I'll let you read it and see how you find it. It is in the changed future by the way.

When Chris dies, where did he go? In my world, he ended up in the future him, to a future that he had changed. This is kind of a sequel to New Surprises. The cousins are the same, and Melinda is there, for all those that were upset when I killed her off – or should I say when Wyatt killed her.

**Return to the Future**

Before the story starts, here's a little character synopsis for you, so I don't confuse you too much. The cousins won't play too much of a major role, it will pretty much be about Chris, and how he is dealing with coming to the new future that he saved, and how his close family (ie. mom, dad, brother, sister) deal with it, but I've put the cousins in for a reference.

Piper and Leo's:

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (25)**

Powers include a hell of a lot! healing, force-field generation, orbing, power control, power manipulation, summoning, power switching, conjuring, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, projection, pyrokinesis, sensing, blowing up, self heal. And maybe a few more. After all he is the Twice-Blessed.

**Christopher Perry Halliwell (23)**

Powers include: Orbing, telekinetic orbing, sensing, conjuring, telekinesis and Elder beams

**Melinda Prudence Halliwell (19 turning 20)**

Powers include: telepathy, freezing time, molecular combustion (and because of the telepathy any power of who she is fighting with or against)

Phoebe and Coop's:

**Peyton Grace Halliwell (19)**

Powers include: empathy and icy breath (similar to Prue's past self)

**Prudence Helena Halliwell (16)**

Powers include: premonitions and astral projection

**Patricia Charlotte Halliwell (11)**

Powers include: no wiccan powers, she is just a cupid

Paige and Henry's:

**Hannah Jane Matthews (18 turning 19)**

Powers include: electricity, telekinesis, orbing

Hope Penelope Matthews (18 turning 19) 

Powers include: water, fire, telekinetic orbing, orbing

**Henry Mitchell Matthews (17)**

Powers include: Orbing, healing, sensing, energy balls. He is fully whitelighter. Now wiccan powers.

Extras: 

**Bianca (28)**

Powers include: shimmering, conjuring, energy balls.

**Ryan (25)**

Powers include: shimmering, supernatural strength and speed, high pitched screech.

* * *

**Ok then, now on with the story:**

The Return

Chris lay weakly on his parent's bed, watching Darryl and Inspector Sherriden leaving the room. The pain from the wound was too much, he could feel himself dying. He was too young to die, he was only 23. _What a day to die,_ he thought to himself, _on your birthday of all days._

"Chris!"

He looked to the door to see Leo run in and kneel down at the bedside. He could just see his Aunt Paige stay at the door.

"Hey." He smiled to his father, weakly.

"Hey, I'm here now," Leo held onto Chris' hand, watching his youngest son die. There was no point in healing him, Chris had already explained that this was Gideon's magic, only Gideon could heal him. Making a mental note to kill Gideon personally he turned his attention back to his son, "You can…hold on, ok? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, ok?" Leo tried not to cry as he watched Chris nod his head slowly, "Don't give up, ok?"

Chris could feel his life coming to an end, his eyelids felt heavy, his body started to fell numb.

"You, either." He managed to say as his eyes closed fully, he could just about hear his father crying, and then there was silence.

* * *

He soon felt light, as if he was floating, but no he couldn't be, right? Next he felt…actually, he felt normal again, well as normal anybody in his family could feel. There was no pain in his abdomen, no numbness to his body. He slowly opened his eyes, the room was light, he could see the sun trying to come through his curtains. Wait, his curtains? Chris looked around the room, slightly dazed, to find himself in what used to be his Aunt Paige's room, but it was his room. He vaguely remembered this, but they were not his memories. They could not be his memories, the last time this was his room was when he was 15, just before Wyatt had taken over the manor. The room was neat and tidy, just how he liked everything, and had a guitar in the corner of the room. His guitar. He had not seen this guitar since Piper had died. Quick as a flash, Chris jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror, please do not say the Elder's had done something as crazy as putting him in the body of his younger self, go back to the past and try everything again. He would not go through the last 16 months of hell that he had gone through. But, no they had not. He was still the 23-year-old he had just been, laying on his parent's bed, dying…Chris put his hands to his abdomen, which was covered by a dark blue T-shirt, there was no wound anymore. 

Hearing voices downstairs, he decided to cautiously leave his bedroom and find out what was going on. As the voices became clearer, he could make out Melinda, giggling to someone. Melinda! Melinda was alive!

Running down the stairs, he saw her on her cell phone.

"Melinda!" Chris said, running to his sister, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Chris?" Melinda queried, "Chris, I could do with air." She felt his grasp lighten, and then he pulled away from her completely. He ran his hands through her hair, looking at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"Ok, Chris, you're freaking me out now," Melinda stepped away from her older brother, quickly finishing her call, good job it was only Peyton, "What are you doing home, anyway. I thought you were going out with Wyatt?"

Wyatt, why would Chris go out with Wyatt? Why would Wyatt go out with Chris? Wyatt was evil, right? The ruler of the world, but wait, no Melinda was alive and he remembered seeing Wyatt kill her.

"He was," They both heard a voice around them, then saw blue orbs, "What you playing at now? You cannot stay in, just because it's your birthday. I ain't letting you out of this."

Chris looked at the figure in front of him, not recognising him at first, and then it struck him. It was Wyatt. A shorter hair, clean shaven, non-black clothes Wyatt. Everything he wanted Wyatt to be. He was standing in front of him right now. Chris felt his breath quicken.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, slightly worried, the colour had completely drained from his younger brother's face, and his breathing was erratically fast.

Chris could hear both his siblings call to him, but it seemed so far away, even though they were in front of him, and then it all went black.

* * *

I know, the story is very short, but it's a little introduction to it. Don't worry, the second chapter is not far away, I promise. Just putting the finishing touches to it.

Anyway, review anyway...tell me what you think...


	2. What's the Last Thing You Remember?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, so there.**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Here's the next chapter for you, it's a little longer than the other one, but not as long as I hoped. But hope you enjoy anyway**

Return to the Future

Chapter 2: What's the Last Thing You Remember?

"I don't know, he ran over to me like he hadn't seen me in years," Melinda explained to her mother. She had called for Piper as soon as Chris had collapsed, who in turn had called Leo. Now Chris was on the couch with Leo checking on him and Piper was in the conservatory, trying to find out from her two children what had happened, "Then when he saw Wyatt he just…well…collapsed."

Piper worried, like he had not seen Melinda in years? Was this the Chris that had come back from the other future to save Wyatt? Had he collapsed as he saw a good, loving, caring Wyatt? No, that was stupid right, that Chris died…but then again, that Chris had just vanished. She and Leo had never really talked about it, Leo explained what had happened but that was all, they were so busy concentrating on raising her sons, making sure neither of them turned evil. She did not want to see one be saved from evil for the other one to become it.

"Piper, he's waking." She heard Leo's voice, and she ran into the living room, to see Chris slowly sitting up.

"What happened?" Chris asked, as he looked at his mom and dad. Neither were much different from the last time he saw them, except the odd grey hairs. So he was in the future, the future he had helped save. And his mom was still alive.

"You fainted," Wyatt stood behind a chair, staying back away from Chris, after all he was fine until he had seen him, "You feeling ok?" Wyatt was always protective of his younger brother, especially when they were younger, he was the exact same with Melinda. He still was very protective of Melinda, some would say over-protective.

"I'm ok, just…a little confused." Chris looked around the living room, not much had changed since he was here last. That was when the world was spookily good. Oh, he threw Darryl out of the front door, that was not good, but what else was he going to do? He was going to be arrested.

"Chris?" Leo looked into his son's eyes. He, like Piper, had a feeling he knew why Chris was like this. After all, it was his 23rd birthday, the day the other Chris died…As he looked into the green eyes, he could see there was something troubling him, more than just being confused.

"Chris, sweetie?" Piper sat next to her youngest son, as he ran his hands through his chocolate brown hair.

"Mom, I'm fine, really." Chris shouted, getting up. Piper watched as he ran up the stairs and winced as she heard the door slam.

"I'll go and check…"

"No Wyatt, just give him time, that's all he needs." Piper definitely knew what was wrong with her son, and suddenly felt guilty for not telling the children of the future she witnessed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was too confusing, he needed to talk to someone, tell him who he was, but the last time his dad saw him was when he was dying. Walking to a photograph on the wall, he saw an eight-year-old him with Wyatt and Melinda, who must have been 10 and five at the time. He could not even remember this photo. Wyatt would never have photos taken with his siblings, he would never have photos taken at all once he reached the age of eight.

Laying on the bed, Chris groaned. This was so messed up. He was in a changed future and knew nothing about it. Hopefully, he would get the memories back.

"Chris?"

He sat up to see Leo poking his head around the door. At least his parents were still together in this future, and by the looks of it they loved each other.

"Can I talk to you?"

Chris scooted over slightly on the bed, so Leo could sit down, wondering if his dad knew what was wrong with him. If his dad knew why he was so confused, if the Elders had already told him what had happened.

"Dad, I'm confused," Chris said but of course Leo already knew this, "I…well…this is kind of hard to explain…"

"You're the other Chris." Leo stated, seeing the trouble in his youngest son's eyes. Chris nodded and looked like he was ashamed.

"I don't have a clue about this future. The photos mean nothing. I've just seen Melinda alive and Wyatt good and I don't remember growing up with either of them like that."

Leo put his hand on his son's back, as he again ran his hands through his hair.

"Me and your mom can help you with all this, don't worry," Leo comforted the young boy, "But we're going to have to explain this to your brother and sister."

"No, neither of them can know," Chris stood up, looking straight into his father's blue eyes, "None of it. I can't have them living with what I'm living with." He thought about everything that he had lived through for the past 23 years. Wyatt and Melinda could not know any of it.

"Son, it could help them understand what you're going through," Leo quietly stated, "Anyway, both of them have gone back out, so why don't you come downstairs and me and your mom can fill everything in for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea, waiting for her husband to come back downstairs with her youngest son. She had just managed to convince both her other children to go back out so she could find out everything from Chris, promising them both to call if they were needed.

Hearing the door open, she looked up to see Leo and Chris both walking through the door. As they both sat down, she poured a cup of tea for both of them, knowing that Chris would need one.

"What do you remember, sweetie?" Piper asked, getting straight into the conversation, she needed to get through this before somebody interrupted them.

"The last thing, or everything?" Chris looked up to his mother, and met her brown eyes. He felt a lump growing in his throat, he never thought he would see his mother at this age, never thought that she would still be alive when he was 23, in his own timeline, and not in the past.

"Let's start simple, the last thing you remember."

Simple, that was simple? The last thing he remembered was dying. He looked to Leo and then at his cup of tea.

"Ok," Piper soothed, "How about do you know where you are?" Chris looked up at her again, she could always tell if there was something up, and that was what he loved the most. Her ability to know that something was wrong, but still not press him for information, unlike his aunts, they would always press for as much information as possible.

"I'm guessing the future, but I don't remember it," Chris admitted, "All I remember is Gideon taking Wyatt and him stabbing me." He did not want to admit he remembered the tears in his father's nor Aunt Paige's eyes as they watched him die.

"Well, that son of a bitch Elder is dead, you're father killed him just after you…well…vanished."

"I vanished?" Chris looked confused, was that the floating feeling he could vaguely remember? He looked to Leo who was nodding, slowly. Now it all made sense, sort of, he must have been transported back to his original time, but of course that had now changed, since Wyatt had been saved before Gideon had done any permanent damage. But why could he not remember anything from this future?

"It's ok, sweetie, we can help you remember everything." Chris felt Piper's hand take his. He looked to the hand, and then felt his other hand being taken by Leo. So, his father cared about him in this future. It obviously helped that Wyatt was not trying to take over the world, and maybe saving his relationship with his father was another reason for going back to the past, just like the past Leo had mentioned before.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Leo asked his son, carefully, knowing too much information could confuse Chris even more.

"Bianca, is she alive?" Chris asked, wondering if they were together in this lifetime. Of course, neither of his parents liked Bianca after what she had done to him in the past. Well, she did strip him off his powers, held an athame to Piper's neck and took him back to a future for him to nearly be killed. Melinda never liked her either, but then he was the same with Ryan.

"She's still alive, Chris," Piper squeezed his hand reassuringly, "She tried to kill you at first, but you're now…well…dating." Chris smirked, that was how he and Bianca had met the first time, at least some things don't change.

"So, Wyatt, he's good." Chris decided to get off the point of Bianca, realising it was not going anywhere now. They were dating, that was all he cared about.

"He's good," Leo smiled, "And he protects both you and Melinda."

"And he's friends with Ryan, still."

"Yes," Piper looked into her son's green eyes, "Ryan and Melinda aren't together though, so don't say anything about that." Chris nodded his head and sighed. Why weren't they together? The way he saw how Melinda was around Ryan in the other timeline, why were they not like that now? Was it because of Wyatt? Because neither had the mutual feelings against Wyatt they had never found that they were in love?

"Is Melinda dating anyone?" Chris asked, still getting his head around it all.

"Not anymore," Leo looked to the table, "She fell for a demon, he nearly got to her, nearly turned her evil. You and Wyatt managed to stop him before he had the chance, and vanquished him. She's been single since."

"How long ago?" God, he had come to a future where his brother was good, and now found out his sister nearly turned evil.

"She had just turned 17 when she met him," Piper tilted her head slightly, explaining Melinda's love life, "Teenage love, or so we thought, anyway you and Wyatt vanquished him last year."

Chris nodded his head trying to explain. 23 years of his life was going to take far too long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Melinda and Wyatt had decided to wander around the neighbourhood aimlessly, waiting to be allowed into the manor again. What was wrong with Chris that meant they could not see him?

"You know, maybe he was attacked last night," Wyatt thought out loud, looking at his younger sister, "Maybe a demon's done this."

"What made him confused?" Melinda scoffed, "That boy is always confused."

Wyatt smirked, thinking how right she was, but it was not usual that Chris forgot to meet up with him, or pull Melinda into a bone-crushing hug. Just then, Wyatt's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Ryan.

"Two seconds, Mel." Wyatt said, walking away from her slightly to take the call. Melinda stood and watched her brother, realising that it was Ryan. She let herself go into a daydream about him, although that half-manticore was five years older than her and Wyatt's best friend, nothing would ever happen. She was just lucky he acknowledged her when he came round to the manor, that was enough for her. God, she felt like a schoolgirl again, not somebody who was going to be 20 at Christmas.

"Sorry," Wyatt put his cell phone back in his pocket as he walked back to his younger sister, he knew that she liked Ryan and knew that the feeling was mutual, but had promised himself not to meddle in his sister's relationships, not after the last one, "Ryan just wanted to know the time of the party, and if you were going to be there." What? He could drop hints though, right?

"Yeah, why would he want to know if I were going to be there?" She asked, slightly wondering to herself if Wyatt was telling the truth, but no, why would he? Wyatt liked to tease her. He always did. She was just glad that Wyatt was not in High School with her, otherwise she would not have dated the captain of the basketball team.

Wyatt put his arm around Melinda, pulling her into a hug as they continued to walk down the street.

"Maybe because you're pretty, smart, funny, and you won't be able to orb away from him." Wyatt had to rub in the fact that Melinda was not half-whitelighter, like he and Chris were. Well, like he was, Chris was half-Elder but that was just a technicality.

As they roamed the streets for another half an hour, Wyatt finally heard his mother calling for him.

"Finally." Wyatt rolled his eyes, and looked for somewhere to orb from.

"Mom call for you?" Melinda felt herself being pulled behind a house and then felt the feelings of orbing. God, she hated that, she always felt her insides turning. But then again, it was better then shimmering, whenever Ryan would shimmer her out of the underworld she would wish to be orbed.

Once she finally felt the ground again, she looked around to see her mom and dad both sat at the kitchen table with Chris. All looked a little too serious for her liking.

"What's going on?" She heard her eldest brother ask as she looked between the three people at the table.

"Sit down, both of you," Piper ordered gently to her two children, "There's something we need to explain to you both."

* * *

Well, that's the end of the second installment. I'm hoping the next one won't be too long, but I have three exams left, they finish Tuesday so may not have any time until then, will have lots of time after that so it will be up sometime next week at the latest. Anyway, for now review!!!


	3. Wyatt You Were Evl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed...yet...**

**Thank you to my reviewers, here is the awaited next Chapter.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 3: Wyatt You Were Evil...

"Wait, Wyatt was evil?" Melinda looked between both her parents and the younger of her two brothers, with a slight smirk on her face, "Looks like I'm not the only one who can be allured by it all."

Chris looked at Melinda in complete awe, she was not even bothered by the story he was telling them. She did not care about Wyatt turning evil, but then maybe she was hiding her real feelings. She used to do it all the time, bottle everything up, she would only ever talk to Ryan, and himself if she was weak enough. Maybe this was all and act, and really she was just as surprised as Wyatt was. He looked towards his older brother and saw his pale face, his blue eyes had dimmed slightly, as he stared at the spot on the table.

"Wyatt?" He carefully asked, hoping that his older brother would not throw something. He remembered how Wyatt could be when he was angry…no, wait that was a different Wyatt. He could see both his siblings were different to the ones that he knew in the other timeline.

"I was evil?" Wyatt slowly spoke, he could not look anyone in the eye. Everything ran through his head, why the hell would he turn evil? Who made him turn evil? What did he do that was so bad that Chris would have to save him…Suddenly Wyatt looked up at Chris, "That's all you can tell me, I was evil." As the realisation hit him, he felt waves of nausea. He suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Wyatt!" Piper called and ran after him. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought to herself, or maybe there was a better way of telling them.

Leo looked to the door, as he watched Piper run after the eldest of the three, and then looked at Chris, who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"We shouldn't have told him." Chris shook his head, what if this was enough to turn him evil again? Could it mess up with his head enough to bring on the power hungry tyrant?

"Your mom will look after him." Leo soothed the youngest boy.

"So what was so bad that you had to go to the past to change it?" Melinda asked, still with a little smirk on her face. Deep down she was slightly scared, but she could never show how she was feeling. That was what her diary was for, the only thing that knew her real feelings. Even after her stint of nearly being evil, she never talked to anybody about it, never showed that it now scared her that she could have killed her parents. Piper and Leo thought that she would eventually talk, but over a year had passed and she still had not told them that it scared her, she only told her diary.

Chris heard Melinda's question and then turned away from her. Could he really tell her that Wyatt had killed his whole family, tortured her for three months…

"He what!" Melinda had resorted to reading Chris' mind, knowing that if it was too bad he would not tell her.

"Mel, I wish you wouldn't read other people's minds…" Leo sighed, but then saw the look of fear in her eyes, mixed with the look of pain and anger. He was glad Phoebe or Peyton were here. Their empathy would have been on overdrive from the look on Melinda's face. What had she just read from Chris' mind?

"Mel, I'm sorry," Chris quietly said, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes that were watering, "But he was evil. I came back to stop him, to save everyone."

"He tortured me?" Melinda finally stuttered out. It was not the fact that he had killed the family, she knew what was going on in her head when she nearly completely turned evil, it was that he could torture her. Her of all people! Wyatt was always looking out for her, protecting her, watching her back in a fight…Chris had to be lying. Wyatt would not do that.

"I'm sorry, Mel, I'd come back to the future and…" Chris wiped a tear falling down his cheek, it hurt to think of the way he saw Melinda after Ryan had brought her back from Wyatt's dungeons. It hurt him how she felt so weak, she had lost faith in everybody and even herself.

Melinda looked down at the table, ashamed that she had read her brother's mind. She should have waited for him to tell her. She was about to speak when she heard the kitchen door swing open. Everybody looked up, hoping it was Wyatt, but it was only Piper.

"He went to throw up," Piper explained, "He's in his room now." Looking at the table, she realised Chris had explained more. Melinda's face was now pale, and she looked like she had tears in her eyes. Chris also had been crying.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard," Piper started, "And we shouldn't have told you."

"No mom," Melinda looked into her mother's hazel eyes, "You needed to tell us, I mean we have a new Chris here. I just…well…I'm going to take a walk, if that's ok?"

Melinda looked at both her mom and dad and saw a look of understanding. She looked at Chris, he was so much like her brother, he was her brother for God's sake, but there was so much different about him.

"Fancy coming with me?" Melinda asked, out of the three siblings, she and Chris were the closest. Even though she would not tell Chris anything, Chris told her things, and now she hoped that it was not about to change.

"You sure you don't want to be alone?" Chris looked up at his younger sister, who was now stood up, "I mean, digest what you've found out. Clear you head at all?"

Melinda smiled slightly, but it was weak, she just hoped nobody saw through her. She took Chris' hand and pulled him up.

"C'mon, you're coming with."

* * *

Wyatt laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could not shift the thought away from him. He was evil. No, not evil, Chris had corrected that for him. He was power hungry. But power hungry and evil were pretty much the same thing, right? He had killed innocents, that made him evil, even if he did vanquish demons too. He had done some great damage for Chris to go to the past to change it all. He and Chris had joked around all the time about going to the past, having a bit of fun, but Chris was the smart one. He knew you could not just jump around the timeline, unless it was really necessary. Then he realised that it was a completely different Chris. This Chris had no idea what was going on, Piper had already explained that. He only knew of his timeline. His Wyatt. The evil Wyatt. He remembered what Melinda was like when she was fighting the evil that threatened to take over her, was he anything like that? Had he tried to kill his family? Had he managed to kill them? How long had he been evil for? What caused him to turn evil?

He tried to think of anything in his life that could have caused it, since Chris must have gone to a specific time, knowing something was going to happen. Had Chris managed to stop a demon from taking him? Was that why he was so evil? That would have made sense. It was not his fault then, but then how would Chris know who he really was? So much was running through his mind at the moment, and he needed to clear his thoughts. There was only one place that would help him do that…

"Looks like it's demon hunting after all."

* * *

"It's just so weird, everything is so different." Chris turned to his sister, who looked exactly like the Melinda he knew but was so different personality wise. She was not as cold as he remembered, she showed her emotions, well most of them anyway.

"What is?" Melinda asked, as they sat on a bench in the park. She looked into her brother's green eyes, and could tell it was not the same Chris that she knew. This Chris had been through a hell of a lot, mind you with his family dying as because of his big brother, why was she surprised?

"The whole city. Everything!" Chris smiled as he watched her looking at him, "You're completely different."

"How?" Melinda tilted her head to one side.

_You're alive for one,_ Chris thought to himself and then mentally kicked himself, remembering that she was reading his thoughts, "You're just different. You were so grown up in my time, you never had fun, you were too busy trying to help the family hide from…" Chris trailed off, he could not tell his sister everything. He did not know how she would take it.

"You can tell me," Melinda took her brother's hands in hers, "You never know, I may be stronger than I look. I kind of have to after what I went through. You know about the whole me nearly turning evil, right?"

Chris looked deep into her crystal blue eyes, which now had a sparkle to them, something he had not seen since…well, before his mother's death.

"I know about the evil thing," Chris nodded, "Mom kind of explained it to me. I could never see you turning evil. You were the one person that…"

Melinda looked, she could see Chris was having trouble talking to her about it. Was it that this Chris never opened up, or was it that he did not want to tell her the horrors of what happened.

"Can I ask you something, Chris?" Melinda piped up, she had to know the answer to this, "Were we close? I mean did we share things with each other, you know like did you talk to me if you needed it?" Maybe if he realised that they were that close in this reality, he would trust her enough to talk to him. After all, she was not the evil one.

"Yeah, well, I talked to you," Chris smiled, "You never talked to me. Not after…well…never mind."

"Well, that's how it is here," Melinda admitted, "You tell me everything that's wrong, so tell me everything. You can trust me with it. If I don't want to hear something I'll tell you."

Chris looked to the floor, were they really that close? So, changing the future had not completely changed the bond they always had. As he slowly looked up, he could see the welcoming smile on Melinda's face. That smile looked so familiar, but he had never seen it. Melinda had never smiled like that, she never seemed to smile full stop. That was when he realised, little things from this reality were getting messed up with his timeline.

"Tell me, Chris."

* * *

Piper and Leo decided to call for Phoebe and Paige. They needed to know that Chris was back, that they're neurotic whitelighter was back. First of all Piper decided to call Paige, after all she had seen Chris vanish when he died, or so they thought he had died. She needed to know first that he was alive and well. The problem some of the children were too young, especially Phoebe's youngest, Patricia, who was only eleven. Maybe the others could take her somewhere.

Piper then realised that she was meant to be setting the club up for tonight, with it being Chris' birthday, what a day to get your memory back, on your birthday.

"Do you think I should cancel the party?" Piper asked her husband, who was looking at a photo on the mantelpiece. She joined him, looking at the photo which had an 18-year-old Chris in it, he was holding Melinda close to him, never wanting to let her go. Wyatt, who had just turned 20 at the time, was behind Chris. That was when Melinda and Chris had been stuck in the Underworld. A demon had managed to stop Chris from orbing out of the whole Underworld, and then he and Melinda had been separated. She never knew the full story of what happened. Melinda would never tell her, Melinda never told her anything, but Chris had told Wyatt, and of course, all three of them kept everything from their parents. Although Wyatt seemed to be growing out of it now, after all the boy was 25 now. It amazed her how five years could change somebody, but now that boy 25-year-old was up in his old room, keeping himself away from everybody because he found out he was evil.

"What did you say, darling?" Leo asked, he knew Piper had said something to him, but he was too busy remembering when Chris' life was not so messed up to listen to her.

"I said do you think I should cancel the party?"

"I think Chris will need the party. See his family again, maybe remember what's happened in this timeline, you know?"

Leo looked into his beautiful wife's eyes and pulled her close to him. What if he never got his memory of this timeline back? Leo needed to let the Elders know, Chris had too many Charge's that could be affected by this, it was bad enough his family were being affected by it.

"Do you really think his memory will come back?" Piper asked worriedly, Leo was the expert on timetravel and right now he did not seem too sure, "What if he never remembers the wonderful life he's had?"

Just then, they were interrupted by the familiar orbs of Piper's youngest sister.

"Hey." Piper saw that she had picked up Phoebe on her way.

"Where are the kids?" Piper asked carefully.

"They are setting up the club," Phoebe explained, sitting her older sister down, "I figured you'd need help there, and it makes more sense than bringing them here. We don't know how much Chris knows about them. We only know he knows about Peyton, Prue, Henry and Hannah."

Piper nodded her head, well it seemed that the party was going ahead.

"Where is Chris?" Paige asked, looking around to see only her sister and brother-in-law were there.

"He's with Melinda," Leo explained, "And Wyatt is in his old room." Wyatt, of course, had moved out of the manor a couple of years ago, not because of any girl but because he needed some freedom. In fact, his apartment was not that far away, and he seemed to spend more time at the manor than his apartment anyway.

"So you told him?" Phoebe looked worriedly. Wyatt was good, everything about him screamed good, but she worried that this news would tip the balance. Maybe knowing he was evil in a different timeline would cause the same thing now. She looked to her older sister, who was nodding her head.

"And Melinda?" Paige asked this time. Had they explained that they had gone to the future, to see the mess it was in. That they had seen what Wyatt had done to his family, how Melinda was so determined to see him fall?

"We told her that Wyatt was evil, we never told her…" Piper was cut off by Leo.

"She read Chris' mind. She found out about the torture."

Paige winced, she could remember seeing the marks all over her young niece's body. It had been just over 23-years-ago, but she still remembered everything like it was yesterday. That was one of the things that kept her fighting for the good, she never wanted to see the world turn out how it had done. She may have not seen the city, but from the look of the family's hideout, the world could not be good.

"So, how can we help?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, Chris has no memory of this timeline," Piper explained to her sisters, "He needs filling in on every detail. Also, I think Wyatt and Melinda will need someone to turn to."

"Melinda?" Paige laughed slightly, "She doesn't talk to anyone. She's not that much different from the Melinda we met in the other timeline."

Piper did not need to hear that. She remembered how cold her daughter was to everybody in that timeline, how much she kept away from everybody. She could remember seeing how Chris wanted her to talk to him, wanted her to trust in him, but she would not. She would not say a word to him, apart from when she felt completely weakened, when she finally let out what the torture.

* * *

_They had only been in the future for a few minutes when a demon had dropped a body in the living room of the run down 'house' and shimmered back out. What was a demon doing dropping off a body? Piper had thought to herself, but realised that Chris knew her. As soon as she heard the name Melinda, she started to remember Peyton mention the name to Chris, it was someone close to Chris she could see that. _

_It had taken a while to get her to fully trust they were who they said they were, and the name Wyatt came up, and she started to wonder if it was her little boy. Was he capable of doing this?_

_After a few hours, she had finally found out that Chris and Melinda were her other two children. She smiled secretly to herself as she saw the girl that she had seen in the other future, however this girl was not the brown-eyed, brown haired little girl who promised not to use magic. It was a blonde-haired, blue eyed beauty, who was troubled. All at the hand of her eldest brother._

_Piper was surprised to see her finally snap, all the anger from the previous three months, all the pain, finally came out at once._

_Henry had just asked what was her problem and all Melinda could do was shout at him; "I've been through three months of torture, figure it out."_

_To Piper, it looked like she had been through it a lot longer, the cuts, bruises, burn marks, there were too many for three months. They covered every bit of her body that was on show, of course Henry had not been able to heal them fully, just enough to stop the bleeding, and every cut seemed to have more cuts underneath it. She wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her everything would be fixed, she would not let this happen now she had seen it, but also knew it was the last thing that Melinda would want. She could vaguely remember Chris mentioning something about their mother's death. That was her, she had died, and obviously neither of the two could do anything to stop it. How old were they when they had lost her thought?_

_Piper was pulled out of those thoughts as she heard movement in the corner of the room. The room had been silent since Melinda had shouted at her younger cousin. Piper looked up to see her daughter leaving the room. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard something smash from the other room and Melinda screaming. She and Chris were the first ones to see what had happened. A demon would not attack them here, would it? She knew that Wyatt did not know where they were here. Peyton had cleared that up for them, as soon as they stepped through the portal. But Melinda was weak, and if there was a demon she would not be able to take it alone. But soon Piper found it was none of the sort, her little girl was throwing energy balls at a wall. She looked to see what the smash was, obviously a plate that Melinda had decided take her frustration out on. Piper wanted to cry for her child, she was in so much pain, and as she watched Melinda collapse to the ground, crying, she realised that it was because she was dead that it was how it was. Chris had come to the past, which left Melinda as the eldest, and the one to look after them all. She had to ac grown up, but she was close to breaking._

"_I can't keep fighting, Chris. Every time he pulled me in for more torture, every time the whips hit my back, each time I wanted to give him, tell him everything that he wanted to know." Piper looked at her daughter, tears falling down her cheeks. She also looked at her son, who looked to be on the verge of tears. Had he never seen his sister in this state? She wanted, again, to go and hug the 19-year-old, but knew she could not. She knew that she had not been around for Melinda for years and Melinda seemed to hate her, but then again she seemed to hate everybody that was around at the moment. That was when it really hit home how evil her eldest son had become.

* * *

_

"Piper, sweetie?"

Piper's head snapped up at hearing Phoebe's voice.

"Piper, are you ok?" Leo then asked, concerned. Piper brushed her hair back, out of her face, with her hands and then felt tears running down her cheeks. She had been crying, now wonder they were asking if she was ok.

"I was just thinking, that's all," Piper nodded her head, "Maybe we should go and see if Wyatt's ready to talk to us."

Paige looked at her eldest sister and smiled gently.

"Maybe me and Phoebe should go and see if he wants to talk."

* * *

Wyatt had just got back from a successful round in the Underworld, but it still did not help him with his thoughts. As soon as he got back to his old room, the thoughts of why he went to the Underworld came back. He was evil. But surely not, he had just gone down to the Underworld and vanquished like 20 demons. If he was evil he would not have done that, right?

"Wyatt?" He looked at the door hearing his Aunt Paige's voice. So his mother had sent her now.

"Wyatt, sweetie, can we talk?"

And Aunt Phoebe. Well of course, they would know about it all too, would they not? Wyatt groaned and opened his door.

"What?" He did not mean to be so angry at them, but when he tells somebody he wants to be alone, it means he wants to be alone, "Did my mom send you?"

"No, she explained what's been going on, though," Phoebe let herself into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. Paige joined her, "And we wondered if you wanted to talk to us. That way you don't need to worry about upsetting your mom."

"But I'll upset you instead."

"Nah, you won't," Paige waved her hand at her eldest nephew as he shut the bedroom door and joined the two women, "You can't upset us."

Wyatt sighed as he sat between his aunts. It amazed him how they were so different to his mother. Both were always there for him. They were ready to listen to anything he had to ramble about. Phoebe was always there to give him advice when it came to girls and dates, Paige was always there when it came to, well, EVERYTHING! She used to be a social worker, though, so he knew she had to have advice for absolutely everything in the world. He sometimes wondered whether Melinda and Chris talked to them too, although he knew Chris would talk to Melinda…But that was a different Chris. That was his Chris, not the Chris that was walking around now.

"Do you want me to use my empathy on you?" Phoebe teased, she could lightly sense some guilt and worry coming from her nephew, but pushed it aside, she wanted to listen without feeling his feelings too.

"Well mom's obviously told you about Chris," Wyatt sighed, "That he's this other Chris, from another timeline, one where I was evil."

Paige sighed, remembering what he was like as the power hungry tyrant that ruled the world. She remembered the coldness in his eyes, when they came across him.

"Yes she has, sweetie," Phoebe nodded, "You know you can't let this whole you being evil in another timeline affect you. Both mine and Paige's past lives were evil."

Wyatt looked at them both confused. He never knew that they both had evil past lives. He knew about Paige, only because he remembered seeing the Evil Enchantress in the Book of Shadows, but Phoebe? Mind you, he had heard stories of her turning evil…

"Wait, you were evil yourself, right Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded her head, there was not much more she could say.

"And you don't let it bother you anymore."

Phoebe sighed, explaining how she could not let something like that ruin her life. It blocked her heart from love, but it did not affect her Wicca duties. Same with knowing about her past life. Paige agreed with that, just because her past life was evil, did not make her evil.

"Yeah, but that was your past lives, it wasn't you," Wyatt stood up and walked across the room, "This other timeline, it was me. _I_ was the one that was evil, not _past life_ me."

"You know, you're completely different to that other version of you." Phoebe started, not really knowing if she should continue, but Wyatt's confused expression and asking 'how would she know?' meant that she had to continue. She looked to her youngest sister for help.

"We met the other you. Me, Phoebe and your mom, we all took a trip to the future. We didn't want Chris going alone again."

"Again?"

"Chris had already taken one trip and was nearly killed…" Phoebe started, and then it suddenly dawned on her wondering whether Chris was nearly killed by Wyatt, but if Wyatt was so powerful, why would Chris' powers have needed to be stripped? He was pulled out of thought after hearing Paige again.

"We took the second trip with him and finally saw what you had become. We had already been warned you had turned evil, but were not too sure whether to believe Chris. At the time we didn't even know who Chris was."

Wyatt slowly nodded his head, taking everything in, this was not something that his mom or dad, nor even Chris, had explained to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, still in the park, Chris was explaining everything to Melinda. He was surprised that she had not interrupted or ran away, and was happy that he still had a Melinda that was caring and a great listener. This was what he needed right now.

"And, well, I came back, but too late. Everyone was already dead and then…" Chris sighed, he had been dreading this moment for the whole conversation, the moment that he watched his brother kill his sister.

"Wyatt killed me." Melinda nodded, she did not even read his mind. She knew what Chris was going to say. Knew there was a reason Chris was struggling to say it.

"You read my mind." Chris eyed her carefully but Melinda shook her head.

"I didn't need to, Chris. Your face says it all," she saw the confused look and smiled, "I'm smarter than I look."

Chris was about to pull his baby sister in for a hug, but was interrupted by a female.

"There you are," he looked up to see Bianca. His heart stopped, "I thought we were meeting after you met with Wyatt."

Chris got to his feet and ran to the raven-haired girl. He hugged her tightly, feeling her whole back, making sure she was there and then pulled away from the hug to look deep into her brown eyes.

"Chris?" Bianca asked, carefully, but could not say anything else. She was pulled into a passionate kiss. Chris did not want to let her go, afraid that if he did she would no longer be there. Once he realised he needed to pull away, so they could both breathe, he looked deep into Bianca's brown eyes again.

"Chris, what was that for?" Bianca asked slightly breathless, and then looked behind Chris to find a sniggering Melinda, "Anyone want to explain to me what's going on?"

Before anybody could answer her question, there was a piercing scream. Bianca looked up to see Melinda flying into a nearby tree.

"Melinda!" Chris cried out as he saw the demons, he could not lose his sister, not now. He waved his hand, expecting the demons to go flying, but instead the demons were hit by Elder-bolts. Chris looked at them shocked, which gave one of the demons enough time to throw a fireball his way. Just as it was about to hit Chris, the weapon was redirected. Chris looked over to see Melinda put her hand back down and collapse.

"Check to make sure she's ok." Chris ordered Bianca and then managed to throw another Elder-bolt at the demon that had thrown the fireball. As another demon threw a fireball he deflected it telekinetically back to the owner, vanquishing him. As the rest of the demons shimmered out he ran to Bianca and Melinda.

"You need to get her to Wyatt."

* * *

Still left it with a cliff hanger. Anyway hope you enjoy. The next chapter shouldn't be too long away. Anyhoo, review this one, please?


	4. Telling Bianca and Fighting Demons

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of Charmed or their characters. I do, however, own anything that was not mentioned in the show itself.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been working on my other story 'Dealing With Death'. I did however think about some of this in an exam I had, and suddenly remembered how long it had been since I updated. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. I'll try not to leave it so long next time.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 4: Telling Bianca and Fighting Demons

Wyatt was starting to come to terms about the alternate future Chris had come from. After Phoebe and Paige explained everything to him, they left him to think it all through. Even though he knew that he and the alternate Wyatt were the same person, he also knew they were completely different. He would never even hurt an innocent, least of all his own family. He was proud of Chris, however. His little brother had come back to the past to save him rather than kill him, and now he was here to see how he had saved the future.

A call from Chris brought him out of his thoughts. Wyatt orbed out and into the living room, where he had sensed Chris. As he materialised, he realised his 23-year-old brother was not alone. Bianca was with him, and they knelt over a body.

"Wyatt, can you heal her?" He looked at his brother's girlfriend and then at the body she was near. As Wyatt got closer he realised that it was no random innocent, it was Melinda.

"Melinda!" Wyatt ran to his baby sister's side and started to heal the wound on Melinda's chest where she was hit by the fireball, "What happened?" Wyatt looked into his brother's familiar green eyes, as he realised Melinda was being healed fairly easily.

"We were attacked by demons," Chris stated, "Vercoff demons. They attacked Melinda by surprise."

"Vercoff demons?" Bianca asked, "You never said you'd faced them before."

Wyatt looked at the tanned girl and sighed, just as Melinda sat up. He realised that Bianca did not know the truth yet.

"We haven't," Melinda coughed, feeling Wyatt's hands holding her back, helping her sit up, "But you have, haven't you?"

"What's happened?" Piper asked, as she walked into the living room. Wyatt sniggered slightly at his mother's impetuous timing. Walk in after he had healed the baby of the eldest Charmed One.

"How have you face them Chris, if they haven't?" Bianca asked, slightly confused. First the hug and kiss this afternoon in the park and now this, and from the looks on his sibling's faces, they knew what was going on.

"We need to talk, Bianca," Chris sighed to his girlfriend, "But you don't need to worry too much."

That was a complete lie, and Bianca knew it. Chris was never any good at lying to her. She looked to Wyatt and Melinda for answers, but received nothing. She started to wish she had Melinda's telepathy power, then she could get into Chris' mind and find out the truth right away, but she was going to have to wait for an explanation.

"Will someone tell me what happened?"

* * *

Chris looked into the brown eyes of his 27-year-old girlfriend. Everything was so like the Bianca that he had known, she was the same person, yet there was so much different about her and now he was starting to see.

"So you're telling me that you're Chris from a different universe?"

"Sort of," Chris explained, standing up from the table in the kitchen of the manor, "I'm from an alternative timeline, so I guess you could say universe."

"How much is different?" Bianca dared to ask her young boyfriend, hoping that there was not too much.

Looking back at his lover, Chris sat back at the table.

"Want the truth?" Chris smiled, seeing Bianca nod, "Everything." He looked at Bianca's brown eyes grow wide, causing her forehead to wrinkle slightly.

"How was everything different? You mean me and you…no wait, you kissed me so you knew exactly who I was…"

"You were the love of my life, Bianca," Chris explained, hoping that he was not laying it on too thick for her. He was still unsure how long they had been dating and how serious they had gotten, so was unsure of how much to tell her about both of them, "But Wyatt, well he was evil. He ruled the world, torturing everybody…"

"Oh my God!" Bianca whispered, raising a perfectly manicured hand to her mouth, "But Wyatt would not hurt a fly."

"That's what I changed," Chris nodded his head, smiling how he had done what he had hoped for the whole 16 months he was in the past, "That's what I went back to the past to save. But I was killed and now all of a sudden I'm here and I don't have a clue about the world. I get the feeling of déjà vu every now and again, but I…well…"

"You need people to fill you in on what's happened?"

Chris felt himself surprised at how understanding Bianca was being, but then wondered why when he knew this was how Bianca would have taken it in their future. He nodded his head and felt her warm hands take his.

"Ok, we've been together for two years, your family – except Melinda – only think it's been eleven months though."

"How long does Melinda think?" Chris looked at his girlfriend, realising how serious they really were. As he heard Bianca explain Melinda knew from the start because of his relationship with Melinda, he looked into Bianca's eyes deeply, "How did we meet, Bianca?"

Chris already knew this, Piper and Leo explained, but now he wanted to know from Bianca. If his parents had not known the truth about their relationship, then they would not know the truth of how they met.

"I was assigned to kill you," Bianca looked away from Chris' green-eyed gaze, she was ashamed to think about this. Not because of what happened between her and Chris, but because of how she had caused trouble for both of them, "The first time I saw you, I kind of froze. It had never happened to me before, but it was as if I knew you…" Bianca looked up, wondering if it was something to do with the alternate timeline, but pushed that thought away from her, "Anyway, the second time, we were on Golden gate Bridge, you have no idea how cocky you were and I think that's what really drew me to you."

Chris smiled with a warm feeling washing through him, he loved to hear how they met. He still remembered how he met Bianca in the other timeline, much like how she was explaining actually.

"You kissed me that night and one thing led to another and I woke up in your bed," Bianca watched as Chris sniggered to himself, "What's so funny?" Chris stopped laughing and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Nothing," Chris smiled, "Have I ever told you I love you?" Surely in two years he would have said that, right? But the looked on Bianca's face said something different.

"You really aren't the same Chris, are you?"

"What have I said?" Chris started to panic, maybe they had been in an on-off relationship.

"You've never said you loved me, Chris," Bianca shook her head, but was happy that he had finally said it, "Not after what happened to your first love?"

His first love? Bianca was his first love.

"Who? What? Bianca, I'm confused here. The only girl I have ever loved is you."

Bianca shook her head, explaining his high school sweetheart, Kayleigh Roberts. They had been in love when he was in his senior year at High School, but she left San Francisco for college. Everything would have worked out fine, until Chris found out she was sleeping with his best friend at the time, who had happened to go to the same college as Kayleigh, when he walked in on them.

"She wasn't in my future," Chris explained, "And if that's why I don't say I love you, then push all that out of your mind, because I love you, Bianca. You're the love of my life."

"But if I push all that out of my mind, and you get the memories of this future back, we'll go back to where we were."

Chris sighed understanding what she was talking about, he was bound to get his memory back at some point, even if it was just as déjà vu.

They were interrupted by their conversation by Melinda poking her head around the kitchen door, with a smile.

"Wyatt asks can we go after the demon?"

Chris looked at his sister, he could still not get over how different she was from his version. She was so much happier than his version, yet he remembered her being this happy all the time.

"He wants to go after a demon?" Chris asked, "Has this got anything to do with power?" Even though he knew he was in a different future, where Wyatt was good, he could still not think that there was something else behind it all.

"Power?" Melinda giggled, "Why would it have anything to do with power? Wyatt doesn't care about power. He hates Excalibur because of how much power it possesses."

Chris was slightly taken aback, Wyatt hating his infamous sword? That did not seem right.

"Anyway, maybe you two should join Wyatt and fight the demons," Bianca said, standing up and walked to the kitchen door, "I need to go. I'll see you tonight, Chris."

"Tonight?"

Bianca sighed and looked at Melinda, who just smiled and nodded. As Bianca left, Melinda looked at her older brother.

"C'mon you," she smiled gently, holding out her hand, "Time for a little demon hunting before we go out."

* * *

Piper was happy to find her children working together again, she had been worried after telling Wyatt about the other future, but Phoebe and Paige's talk seemed to help. She was just glad that Chris had not said everything to Wyatt, at least her eldest did not know about torturing and killing Melinda in the other future, only Melinda knew about it, but she knew her daughter would be able to cope. After everything she had faced, something like this would not knock her back too much.

She was at the club with her loving husband, her nieces from Phoebe's side and her nephew from Paige's side (the twins had been out while Paige sent Henry Jnr over) and her potential daughter-in-law, waiting for the three to return from their demon vanquish, and setting the place up for Chris' birthday. The sisters had left it to their progeny now, as they were all getting too old for all the running around. After all, the children were now old enough to handle everything themselves, though it did not stop her worry about them. As she looked at her watch she realised that her babies had been gone for two hours now, what if something had happened? But surely not, not to all three of them anyway, someone would have come back to tell them and to send in the rest of the troops, they had obviously taken their time in locating the demons.

Hearing the sound of someone orbing, she looked up, hoping it to be Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, but it was one of the twins, Hope.

"Hi Aunt Piper," Hope chimed in her low-toned voice, she was the tomboy of the family, always preferred to run around climbing trees rather than spoil herself with manicures and the like, "Do you need any help? Mom said that Wyatt and Melinda were on a vanquish."

Piper smiled at the brunette twin, "If you don't mind, Hope, could you get some boxes from the back room for me? They're the new order."

"Course I can."

Hope was always happy to help with household things, even though she was a tomboy, and Piper was always happy to have her company. She sometimes wondered whether it was because she had never met Hope in the alternate future, but then she always like Henry Jnr's company, especially when he had a new story to tell about one of his charges. Even though Henry was 17, he already had three charges, but that was possibly because he was a full whitelighter, he would never get any wiccan powers – or so the Elders had told the family. It was the same with Phoebe's youngest daughter, Patricia Charlotte (Patty for short) she would never get any wiccan powers, she would be a full Cupid.

Hearing more orbing, Piper decided not to look up, thinking that this time it would be Hannah, looking for her twin. Hannah amazed Piper, she was so shy and quiet, so different from her twin sister, but held a darkness to her. Maybe that was how Wyatt turned her in the other reality, Piper thought to herself, remembering that when Peyton asked Melinda about Hannah, all Melinda would say was that Hannah was not being tortured. Piper never did know the truth about the teenager, and whether Hannah was truly evil or not, but Melinda never denied to Peyton that she was not.

"Hey mom," she heard Wyatt's voice, "Need help, we're finished?" She looked up to see her eldest son covered in green demon slim, so it was not Hannah that had orbed in.

"What are you doing here? Get home and get cleaned up."

She saw a mischievous look in the blonde's eyes and then saw him running towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Piper said and froze Wyatt by focusing on his Whitelighter side. Melinda had taught her how to do that when she was a young teenager, of course her daughter had found a way to freeze her brothers if they were spying on her or causing trouble when she was with a boy.

"Hope, sweetie?" She called to the back room, smiling at the grin Wyatt had on his face. She had missed that today, after he had found out about his other self.

"Yeah, Aunt Piper?" Hope asked, as she walked back into the bar to see her eldest cousin frozen with demon guts all over him. She instantly started laughing, her dark brown eyes shining.

"Can you orb this one back to the manor, and ask my other wonderful children to make sure he gets washed up before he comes back to see me?"

Hope smiled, grabbing hold of her frozen cousin and orbing them out of the club.

Once the blue and white lights disappeared, she turned around to see Leo watching them from one of the booths.

"Nice to see you just stand and watch." She called to him, as she grabbed one of the boxes that Hope had already taken out of the office, and opened it to view the contents.

"I have no powers to do anything," Leo reminded his wife, "So what could I have done?"

Leo walked to Piper and kissed her, "But at least he seemed happy. No longer so guilt ridden about his other self."

Piper agreed with her dark blonde-haired husband.

"I do think we should have told them all something a little sooner though," Piper commented, "I mean, we should have seen this coming."

"You mean, I should have seen this coming?" Leo asked for clarification. He was an ex-whitelighter/Elder/Avatar, he should have known all the possibilities of what could happen to Chris' soul, but he thought Chris had died and his vanishing was a way of magic covering up after everything, he never thought about Chris' soul merging with well…his soul…man, this was confusing, now he knew why the sisters got so many headaches when he would try to explain it.

"No," Piper shook her head, in thought, "Do you ever think he'll get his memory about this time back?"

Unfortunately, Leo had no answers to that question, and he was wondering the same thing.

* * *

Chris was watching a news program to find out about the world, he never really cared about television, but he needed to know what was going on in the world today. At least it was nothing to do with Wyatt taking over the world, and who he had killed today.

"There's nothing interesting happening." He heard his sister's voice coming from the stairs. As he looked around, he saw her with her blonde hair still wet from the shower. Wyatt was not the only one to be hit by the green slime, Melinda was too, luckily for Chris, he was behind them so did not get caught with it when the demons were vanquished.

"I can see." Chris smiled, but really found nothing interesting, well, interesting! He had be in a world where something was always going on, where he was running for his life everyday, protecting his family, saving his family, and to come to a time where he could just watch his family protect him was great in his books. Though he did know that it would get a little boring after a while, he was use to adventure.

"Wyatt in the shower now?" Chris smiled, he laughed when he saw his 18-year-old cousin orb in with his brother with a stupidly goofy grin on his face. Although he did wonder how Piper had managed to freeze him, after all he was a witch.

"Yeah he is," Melinda nodded, she had read his mind and heard his thought but decided not to comment, unless he asked her, "Ok, move over." She sat on the couch, next to her older brother and hugged him.

"What's this for?"

"Well, I don't know when you last got one of my wonderful hugs, so I'm giving you one now."

Chris was slightly taken aback, the last time she had hugged him like this was just after she had returned from her torture, but before that was when he was 15, and had just returned from the torture himself. She was not one for hugs. She had closed herself off, unless something drastic had happened, or it was Ryan.

"Ryan?"

Now Melinda could not help it, she had to find out about this. She fancied the ass off Ryan, and from what he had read, in his reality there was something going on between them.

"Will you stop reading my mind?" Chris asked, "You weren't this bad in my reality for reading minds. Only when you wanted to be awkward."

"Well, I want to be awkward. So what was that about Ryan?"

Chris wondered whether he should tell her, they were not together in this future, and Piper and Leo had said not to say anything, but what harm could it really do? Although, he did not like Ryan, he was still unsure of what side Ryan really was on. But then again, he did remember seeing Ryan's body in the hideout nearly a year ago, Wyatt had obviously killed him, or was it that Melinda had had to kill him? But would she have done if she had to? How deep was their love for each other?

"Chris, please answer my question."

Chris looked at his sister's shining blue eyes. He had not seen them shine in years, but yet he had.

"You really like him, don't you?" Chris smiled, partly wondering whether this future self was trying to help him with memories slowly, starting with his sister. She was the only person that he seemed to get déjà vu moments about.

"Yeah, I like him," Melinda blushed, "But he's Wyatt's best friend, there is no way he could like me."

Chris sighed and then answered her question, "You were together in my future. You got together a few years after Wyatt took over the world. He saved you from the torture you went through with Wyatt. Brought you back to Peyton and everybody." He looked down at Melinda's smile.

"What happened to him?" Melinda asked, knowing that she was setting herself up to be hurt.

"You don't want to know," Chris shook his head, "It'll only hurt you."

"He died, didn't he? Just like everybody else." Melinda had found out that the rest of her family was killed, she still did not know about herself though. Only the torture.

"Yes," Chris finally plucked up the courage to tell her, "But saving you." Chris could not tell her the truth that he had never seen Ryan killed, and did not know the story behind it, but from what he saw of Ryan and Melinda in their last day, he would have said Ryan would have chosen Melinda over Wyatt.

"Chris," she started, sitting up away from her big brother, "Answer me truthfully here, did I die?"

Chris looked away, feeling tears form in his eyes, he could not live that moment again. He dreamt of it so many times, how he managed to save Melinda, taking the arrow himself, and then others where Leo had returned or where he had convinced Melinda to come to the past with him to help save Wyatt.

"Chris…?"

Her voice sounded weak.

"You…erm…yeah, you died." Chris finally answered, but felt the words catch in his mouth as they were coming out. He could not look at his younger sister, could not see the pain in her eyes.

"So that was what the bone-crushing hug was for." He heard her voice, sounding so strong now, like she was not bothered about being killed. Chris looked at her slightly confused, wondering why it was not bothering her.

"Chris, it was a different timeline," She stated to him, with a smile on her face, "It wasn't me. I'm here."

Chris laughed slightly, through his tears, at how Melinda was taking all this news. He was surprised at how well she took everything, but maybe nearly turning evil had helped her, or maybe she was just a very open-minded person. Feeling Melinda pull him into a hug, he wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek. He was glad to have his sister back, and still so caring and close to him. He was especially glad at this time that the future had not changed their relationship.

"I can't believe mom froze me!" Both siblings looked up to see Wyatt enter with just his jeans on.

"Wyatt put a top on, your body isn't that great." Melinda called out, rolling her eyes. She was lying however, Wyatt's body was perfect, but she did not like him in that way, she just admired how much he liked to keep fit. His build was so different to Chris', Chris was tall but skinny, he had a swimmer's body, where as Wyatt had a football player's body. Melinda on the other hand just stayed toned from when she was a cheerleader.

"How did mom freeze you by the way?" Chris finally asked.

"What, she never figured that out in your timeline?" Wyatt laughed, "She can only freeze me, you, the twins and Henry. Does that give you a hint?"

Chris looked to see both of his siblings looking at him with smiles, then realised what Wyatt was getting at. The people he mentioned at Whitelighter or Elder (in his case) blood in them.

"She freezes the whitelighter side?"

"Man, you are smart. It took me ages to figure out what Melinda was doing when we were teens."

Chris looked at his younger sister, laughing slightly, "You realised how to do it?"

"Of course," Melinda nodded smugly, "Do you really think that Mom would figure that one out? I taught her how to do it." Chris was impressed, his sister had figured something out that nobody in their family had figured out in the other timeline.

"And all because of some trick we were playing on her," Wyatt smiled to his brother, running his hand through his still wet blonde curls, "Hey are we eating before we go out, Mel?"

"Do you ever think of anything but food?"

"You two are going out?"

Chris wondered whether there was something planned that he could not remember.

"You're coming with us, Chris," Melinda smiled to her younger of the two brothers, "To P3."

Melinda knew she was safe to tell him that, since he did not know about the 'surprise' party they threw for him every year. For some reason, Piper and Leo would make big deals about all three of their birthdays, she was never really sure why, but at least she knew she had a family that cared for her.

"So, yeah, are we eating before it or while we're out?" Wyatt asked again, wondering whether to grab a snack.

"Don't know," Melinda shrugged, "Call mom."

Sighing, Wyatt decided to just grab a snack anyway, it was nearing six pm, Piper would not have time to fix together dinner before the party, there was obviously going to be food there.

"So, what's going on tonight?" Chris asked his sister, after Wyatt had left. He was still unsure around Wyatt, even though everything about this Wyatt screamed good, he still had the memories of Wyatt killed Melinda and Bianca, that was enough to put anybody off him.

"We're going out to celebrate your birthday, dumbass," Melinda laughed, still knowing he would not expect a surprised party this year, "What else?"

* * *

Again, I am really really sorry I haven't updated in a while and I promise to try and update soon.

But for now, please press the little button to review.


	5. The Party

**Sorry, I completely didn't realise I had missed this chapter out until posting Chapter 7, so just for you I'll post both chapters for you. This may help Chapter 6 make a little more sense.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 5: The Party

Peyton, Hannah and Hope all decided to go to the manor to get ready for the party. After all, Melinda would need someone to help her get ready for tonight. They all knew she wanted to get with Ryan, well at least make him notice her enough to want her.

As the four girls sat in the bedroom, doing each other's hair and makeup, Peyton decided to question Melinda about Chris. She had found out from Phoebe, just like the twins had found out from Paige, about Chris being a different Chris from a different reality, and they were nosey enough to ask Melinda about it, knowing she would know about it in depth.

"So, what's going on with Chris?" the 19-year-old brunette decided to ask, with earned a sigh from Melinda.

"What's Phoebe and Paige told you now?"

"That Chris is a different Chris," Hannah answered quietly, while putting her sister's hair up, "That he's from some different universe or something."

"And that he might not know who some of us are." Hope added, more confidently than her mousy blonde sister.

Melinda sat and rolled her eyes, as Peyton curled another strand of hair in the curling tongs for her.

"Ok, Chris IS from a different universe. One where Wyatt was kinda evil, but let's not go there and don't ask Wyatt about it, he's still a little shaken about finding out himself. Chris came back to this future, because his soul had nowhere to go, and he doesn't remember anything from this world yet, although I think some things are coming back to him."

The three cousins looked at her through her mirror and nodded.

"There's not much more I can tell you," Melinda laughed, knowing that they wanted more but she did not want to upset them all, "But Chris is still the same person, just treat him like you'd normally treat him. I do, and it's going great. So is Bianca."

"So Bianca knows he's a different him?" Peyton asked, she never really liked Bianca, ever since she found out that she was actually trying to kill him, she could never trust the Phoenix Witch.

"Yeah, Bianca knows," Melinda smiled, "They were together in that reality too. In fact, they were engaged."

Hannah squealed slightly, she was excited to hear that. She always loved romance. It was quiet scary, considering she was not a cupid.

"You know, I'm meant to get excited about love, not you Han." Peyton laughed at her younger cousin.

"There's something else too…" Melinda started.

"Don't tell me they had a kid." Hope scoffed. She too never really liked Bianca, not after everything with Melinda dating a demon. She could never trust someone who was evil, even if they were changing sides.

"No, but you'll never guess this one," Melinda gleamed, "I was with Ryan."

Peyton's eyes grew wide, now she was excited. She knew how much Melinda really liked Ryan, she had done since she was about eleven, but would never say anything to Wyatt's half-manticore friend, not even now she was a 19-year-old grown woman.

"So, you going to ask him to dance tonight?" Hope asked, knowing that Wyatt has told her Melinda's feelings for Ryan were mutual on Ryan's part, but Wyatt would not play match-maker. That was for one of the girls.

"No I'm not! Just because we were together in that reality, doesn't mean we'll get together in this one." She could see the disappointment in all the girl's eyes.

"You know, we could always drop some hints his way." Hannah offered, but received a laugh from Hope.

"You mean me and Pey could," she laughed, "You would never have the guts to drop hints to any guy, not even for Melinda. You're too shy."

Melinda smiled at how different the twins were. Hope Penelope was such a tomboy, and so confident with herself, usually getting on people's nerves because of how in-your-face she could be. Hannah Jane on the other hand was extremely girly, their room had to be painted half-and-half for the two girls since they could not agree on a colour, and she was so shy of herself, even though she was gorgeous and well toned. Hope was gorgeous too, but she did not have the frame Hannah had, Hope was skinny and not out of choice, she just could not put on the weight.

"So, me and Hope will drop hints for you," Peyton smiled at her older cousin, "And with what you'll be wearing tonight, Ryan will be wrapped around your little finger."

Melinda laughed at her eldest cousin's remark and then wondered whether anything could happen, and whether Wyatt would let it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt and Chris were in Chris' bedroom, getting changed. Well, Chris was getting changed and Wyatt was telling him yes or no. Chris laughed at how fashion conscious this version of Wyatt was. In his timeline all Evil Wyatt ever wore was black, black and more black. And it was always skin tight T-shirts and trousers. This Wyatt had to have the latest in fashion, colours had to suit complexions and everything. He was worse than a girl!

"Quick question, Wy," Chris smiled as he tried a jade green button up shirt over a white T-shirt, "Are you gay?"

Wyatt looked at his brother, slightly off-edge, what had made him ask that?

"I didn't do anything to you in the other timeline did I?"

"What?" Chris asked, slightly confused, "I'm talking about the whole you being worse than a girl in the clothes department."

Wyatt sighed with relief. After what he had found out, he could not deal with sexually abusing his baby brother.

"Oh, lose the T-shirt and that shirt will be great." Wyatt said, trying to change the subject.

"So are you gay?" Chris asked again, taking the two tops of again, and putting the shirt back on. He realised that this subject may be slightly iffy.

"The family don't know yet," Wyatt answered, expecting Chris to be slightly shocked, but he was not, "Melinda does though, but that's it."

Chris looked into his brother's bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Cool, I won't say anything to anyone, don't worry."

Wyatt was taken aback now. After everything he had obviously done to Chris in the other timeline, why was Chris being so caring to him now.

"So, this look ok?" Chris asked him, holding his arms out, turning around for Wyatt.

"Yeah, great."

Chris looked down at his desk to see a necklace there. It was black lace with a black pendant. On the pendant was a sliver pentacle with a triquetra in the middle of the pentacle.

"I've never seen this before?"

Wyatt saw what he was looking at, and his heartbeat rose. It was the same necklace he had gotten Chris for his 21st, and now he wondered whether this Chris liked it as much as the other Chris did.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just never seen it before," Chris said, putting it on, "It's cool."

Wyatt sighed with relief for a second time in the space of two minutes, "I got you it for your 21st." He smiled seeing the smile on Chris' face, one that he had not seen all day.

Interrupted their silent moment was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Wyatt called, as both boys looked to the door. Melinda poked her head around the door.

"Ready to go?" She asked, letting the door swing around, showing off the short red dress that she was wearing.

"Wow! Melinda! You trying to impress someone?" Wyatt asked. He looked her up and down, her blonde hair sat in perfect curls. The red dress was not only short, as in only just covering her butt short, but was also low cut, showing off a hell of a lot of cleavage, and her red open-toed shoes showed her perfectly painted toenails.

"Who said I was trying to impress someone?"

Wyatt looked behind her to see Hope mouthing 'Ryan' to him and then smiled, still staying out of her love life.

"Anyway, ready to go?" Peyton asked. Chris looked at his eldest cousin, this was the first time he had seen any of his cousins since he got here, but Peyton was the worst one to see, especially after their last meeting. She had been the one that got him to go back to the future, because Melinda had been missing for three months. He felt his eyes glazing over with tears at the sight of the brunette and staggered back slightly.

"Chris, you ok?" He heard Wyatt calling to him, concern in his voice. Chris shook his head to clear his thoughts and then looked at his older brother.

"Yeah," he said, the word catching in his throat, so coughed, "I'm fine." He did not know if the cousins knew about him yet, so decided to not say anything.

"It's ok Chris," he heard Hannah say softly, "We know that it's not really you." Chris smiled at the youngest of the twins, he had not seen her in his trip just under a year ago, only heard that she had turned sides, but he could not see how someone so sweet and innocent could turn evil, but as he looked at Wyatt his wonders were there too. This Wyatt was everything he ever wanted in a brother, kind, caring, protective and most of all not power mad.

"I'll ask again," Peyton smiled, not seeing any movement from the room, "Ready to go?"

* * *

Wyatt led the way from the backroom of P3, they decided to orb there knowing that they would be drinking so would be better than having to have a designated driver. As the Twice-Blessed looked around the room, he realised that everybody was here. He motioned to everybody to come out, and they obeyed.

As Chris stepped into the middle of the room, he was shocked to hear everybody shouting "SURPRISE". A surprise party, maybe he should have guessed, Piper always made a fuss about his birthdays, especially since Leo was never there for him, why would that change, even though Leo was here for him in this world.

As he looked around at everybody, he realised that nothing had really changed. Phoebe and Paige were with Coop and Henry, which was not too surprising since he had seen Peyton, Hannah and Hope. He recognised some of the faces, and hoped Melind and Wyatt would help him with the rest. As he looked around the room he saw Ryan, he did not look as rough as he did in the other timeline. The battle against Wyatt had not been around to take it's toll on him.

He walked to his mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"You didn't have to." He started.

"We do this every year, Chris," Piper smiled at her youngest son, "We were going to cancel while you figured out everything in your head."

Chris laughed, always the Halliwell way, put everything on hold when something big happens, he was glad they had not cancelled this though, it gave him a chance to see everybody and maybe getting some of his memory back. Little things were already coming back, but not the big things.

"There he is!" He heard the voice of his Aunt Paige, and then felt her hug him tight, "We missed you so much, Chris, really we did. The manor wasn't the same without our neurotic whitelighter."

Chris smiled at the brunette's comment, and was glad there were no tears. Paige's tears as he died were still fresh in his mind.

"I wish I could say I missed you too," Chris whispered to her, "But it's only been a few hours since I last saw you."

Next was Phoebe's turn to hug him.

"Phoebe, please, air would be good. I don't think I can float into another body." That comment earned laughs from the people around him that really understood. Of course, Coop, Henry and the children were not too sure what he was talking about, except Wyatt and Melinda of course.

As the night got into full swing, Chris found himself being hugged by his aunts all night, until Leo and Piper finally told them to stop, even though he knew they were restraining from hugging him.

"Where's Bianca?" Chris finally asked, realising his girlfriend had not shown up.

"She called, there was a demon attack," Piper explained, "She said she needed to take care of it before she came. Something to do with her mom, she said she hopes you understand that."

"Did she saw what demon?" Chris asked, knowing in their timeline her mother was killed by a demon, it was another reason Bianca finally gave herself to Chris fully.

"A Gnauten Demon, I think she said." Leo answered, that was all that Chris needed to hear. It was the same demon. So it was not Wyatt that sent that demon after Lynn, it was someone else.

"You understand then?" Phoebe looked at her nephew, wanting answers as he nodded but knew not to be nosy.

"And Grandpa?" Chris noticed that Victor was not here either. Something had not happened to him, had it?

"He's late for everything, Chris," Melinda rolled her eyes, "I swear it's his old age."

Paige laughed at the comment, she knew Melinda would have said it even with Victor here.

"Oh." Chris answered.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Piper assured her son.

"C'mon, come and dance." Melinda took her brother's hand and pulled him to the dancefloor.

"I can't dance, Melinda." He protested as he felt himself walking towards the dancefloor.

"Tough." She smiled innocently, "You're dancing now."

After his attempt at dancing, Chris noticed both his grandfather and girlfriend had turned up. Bianca looked slightly distressed, he would have to talk to her soon, but right now he wanted to see his grandfather, but did he know about his soul invasion?

"Hey grandpa." He smiled, taking a drink from his older brother at the same time.

"Chris, how are you?" Victor chimed to his favourite grandchild, although he would not tell the others that, "How's your day been?" So he didn't know.

"Good." Chris lied, looking at the looks from Piper and Leo, "It's been good so far. Hoping the night will be even better." He could see the sighs of relief from his parents and then turned his attention back to his grandfather.

"How are you?"

"Not getting any younger."

Chris smiled at the 79-year-old, seeing that he had actually aged better than he had from his timeline, he had obviously stayed away from the cigars like Chris had warned.

"You looked great though Grandpa." He saw a look from his grandpa that questioned who this 23-year-old was stood in front of him. He was so much like the one he had seen, normally Chris would throw some sarcastic comment at him, instead he looked up to him just like his other self, but Victor pushed that away from him.

"Hey Grandpa!" Melinda chimed as she hugged him, while holding a glass of what he wished was only orange juice.

"You're too young to be drinking." He sighed to his eldest granddaughter, who just smiled. The drinking age and actually been lowered to 18, after the officials realised they could keep a better eye on high school students that way, so Melinda was not too young to be drinking, Victor was just stuck in the old times, like all old people were.

"Oh, Chris, you remember Chelsey, don't you?" She pointed to the female stood beside her, Melinda's best friend from college. They had only met a few times, so it would not be too dangerous if he did not remember her.

In fact, Chris did remember her, but not from his other timeline. He would not have known her name, but he knew that he knew her from this timeline. So things were coming back to him, slowly but surely.

"Yeah, hi again."

"Hi." Chelsey smiled at her friend's brother and then got back into the conversation with Melinda.

Chris looked down at his girlfriend, to see she had not said anything at all since he had seen her. He took her head and moved his head to say 'follow me'.

He pulled Bianca through the crowd to the backroom, trying not to get stopped by anybody wishing him happy birthday or anything.

Once he finally got to the back room, he sat his gorgeous girlfriend on the leather chair and knelt in front of her.

"What happened?" He searched her hazel eyes for answers but nothing was there.

"I lost him again," she said solemnly, "I thought I had him this time, Chris, I really did, but I lost him like every time. And god, you don't even understand what I'm talking about…"

"Actually, I think I do," Chris cut her off, seeing she was getting upset, "This Gnauten Demon killed you mom last year, didn't it? And now you're after it."

"How do you know?" Bianca asked, carefully, they had told the family that they had got the demon that killed Lynn, so that Bianca had her chance to vanquish it painfully. As much as she hated where she came from, her mother was just like her, hated the killing and really wanted to be good but could not fight where she came from without a reason. Lynn's reason was Bianca, Bianca's reason was Chris.

"The same thing happened in my universe."

"Did we get the demon?"

Chris wanted so badly to say yes, but he knew that would be lies and could never lie to the love of his life.

"No," Chris whispered, "But we'll get it, I promise you. You've now got the perfect guy to get it. Just ask my aunts and mom, I'm neurotic and have to go demon hunting all the time."

Bianca smiled gently, she still slightly wished she had her Chris back, but this one was not so different. He was still kind and caring to her. He knew that something was wrong, and pulled her away to talk, putting her needs before his party, something she loved Chris for, even though she would never tell him.

Looking into the familiar green eyes of her lover, she found herself pulling him into a kiss, parting his lips with her tongue to search the known, yet slightly unknown, territory of his mouth. Chris never pulled away, just let her do whatever she wanted.

Chris wanted this more than ever, after not being with her like this for 16 months, since they said good-bye in the basement of the manor in the other future, he found he could not stop himself even if he had to. As their kisses got more passionate, the heat in the room rose, and soon they found they could not stop themselves from going any further. They made love right there in the back room, even though anybody could walk in on them, but that just added to the fun of it.

* * *

Sorry for forgetting this chapter again. Hopefully, it helps you out a little.


	6. Getting Away

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed.**

**I know a few of you thought that everybody was a little too understanding about Chris' little dilemma, so I thought I'd add this to the mix, just to show that maybe they're not all happy, even Chris. I will tell you now, I sort of intend to keep Melinda happy with it - after all she's a telepath so knows exactly what Chris had been through by reading his mind (though she won't tell him that all the time). I'm going to mix it up a little with Bianca and Wyatt though, since I know for a fact Wyatt would NOT be so understanding about him being evil - but is trying to push past it. Anyway, thank you for all those who did review, and now on with the story.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 6: Getting Away

Chris sat up, and looked around the room. He was back in his bedroom, but did not remember coming back. As he looked to the side of him, he saw Bianca sound asleep wrapped in the covers. Laying back down, he rolled to his side to look at the beauty in front of him. He sighed watching her sleeping form, he had o many memories of this, but none were as important as this one right now.

Bianca rolled into Chris, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Chris smiled, brushing the back of his fingers across her tanned cheek, "I've missed you."

Bianca frowned slightly, this was going to take some time to get used to.

"Sorry," Chris apologised, "You're still not ok with everything, are you?" He could see Bianca close her eyes and sigh.

"It's just so confusing," Bianca admitted, "You have no idea about this future, you proved it last night when you bumped into Mark." Mark was Chris' best friend, they had been best friends since the 3rd grade, but he was not in the alternate future, well was not in Chris' life in that future.

"And you proved it at the club last night in the backroom. You would have never done that before."

Chris looked at his lover and smiled slightly, "You weren't complaining though."

"I would have done if someone walked in." That comment just made Chris laugh, she was so different in this time. He could still clearly remember her initiating things in the basement of the manor when the tours were going on.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard the phoenix's soft voice next to him and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Nothing," Chris sighed, rolling onto his back. He felt the bed move and the feeling of Bianca laying with her head on his chest.

"Talk to me." She sighed in a whisper, "You know you can."

"Bianca, I can't," Chris tried to explain, but how did he tell her that her death ran through his mind so much, and all his thoughts always led to her death, "This is something I can't talk to you about. It's something I can't even talk to Mel about."

Bianca looked up, gazing into her lovers jade green eyes. Her face contorted into a frown as she tried to understand what the brunette in bed with her was saying. If he could not talk to his younger sister about this, it was bad. Something bad had happened in the other timeline and it involved but herself and Mel.

Chris could see his ex-fiancee, well he thought ex but in this timeline they were only dating, he never had asked her to marry him in the two years they had been together. He looked away from her gaze, he felt his heart breaking, not being able to tell her something, but if he did tell her what would she do? Would he ever be able to tell the truth that he has been through? And if he could not, would that be the end of their relationship?

Chris looked back at the raven haired girl in bed with him, putting the palm of his hand to her cheek.

"I love you, Bianca." He said to her, forgetting what she had said to him earlier about the other version of him.

Bianca's hazel eyes searched Chris' to see if he was being truthful. She knew he was, but this was a different Chris that she had really known for the past two years. She loved him back, but could she tell him? Could she really go back to what they were if Chris ever got him memory back of this timeline?

"I love you too." She whispered finally, kissing him gently on the mouth. It felt so great to hear him tell her how he felt, but she had to stop herself falling deeper for him in case he remembered everything he went through for the past 23 years, of course it was nothing compared to what this Chris had been through, but eventually this past would catch up to him.

* * *

Melinda stood in the kitchen the next morning, searching for anything to get rid of her hangover. She finally gave in to just drinking coffee when Wyatt's orbs filled the room.

"Morning." He chimed at his 19-year-old sister, who he knew was just in her dressing gown, "Where's Ryan?"

Melinda could see the smirk on her eldest brother's face, and was delighted to know she would knock it off him.

"He went home after he got me here." Melinda explained, and Wyatt thought she would sleep with him.

"You sure?"

Melinda rolled her eyes and sat at the kitchen table, with her cup of coffee in her hand. She could not understand how the Twice Blessed could be so cheerful this early in the morning, after a night of drinking.

"Anyway," Wyatt smiled, sitting near his sister, also with a cup of coffee, "What you got planned for today?"

"Getting rid of this hangover," Melinda groaned, "And I'm working at the club tonight."

"Oh right," Wyatt frowned, "I was wondering if we could hang out."

"Why would you want to hang out with your 19-year-old sister, Wyatt? Don't you have a life of your own? What about Ben, I thought you'd want to hang out with him, since he wasn't there last night."

"He's away the whole weekend," Wyatt moaned about his on-off boyfriend, "And anyway, why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?"

Melinda looked into her brother's baby blue eyes and then frowned, "You're worried of what I think of you. Why? The other timeline was not your fault."

The 25-year-old looked away, cursing himself for not having his telepathy block up.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I had to, to see why you're acting so weird. Look, I don't care that you were evil in the other timeline. According to Chris, I was a bitch, I didn't care about anyone expect keeping my family away from you. I was cold-hearted and…" Melinda was interrupted by the kitchen door swinging open and Chris walking in alone.

He looked at the table, to see both his siblings there, staring at him. He had just interrupted a talk, he knew it from the looks on their faces.

"I'll go back out, call me when I can come in."

"No you won't," Wyatt called, realising his plan to make things up with Melinda were not going to…well…plan, "Get some coffee and sit down, will you?"

Chris instinctively, did what Wyatt was told. If Wyatt ordered him to do something as a child, Chris would never disobey, and when he had done as he grew up, Wyatt would hurt him for it. And, as much as he knew that he could possibly take Wyatt in a fight, now, he still did not want to chance it. And, anyway, Wyatt was good, there was nothing evil about this Wyatt. Just like Leo had tried to explain to him last night at the club, this Wyatt could not hurt a fly, unless it attacked his family.

As the 23-year-old sat down, Melinda studied him hard. He was down and depressed, something had happened last night, but what?

"What's up?" She asked, concerned, but the witch-Elder just shrugged it off. She looked towards her eldest brother, for help, but saw in his eyes she would not get any. Wyatt was still worried about what Chris felt towards him.

"Chris, you need to tell us what's going on in that brain of yours."

Chris stared at the black liquid in his cup, running the words through his head and then looked up to his brother and sister.

"I'm thinking that…well, maybe I need to break up with Bianca."

"WHAT!" Wyatt called out. As much as he did not like Bianca at the start, considering she had tried to kill him, she was growing on him. She made Chris happy, and that was all that mattered, but he knew he would kill her if she ever hurt Chris.

Melinda just sighed, she had a feeling this was going to happen. As much as Chris loved Bianca, not knowing what was going on in this timeline was having it's toll on him. He proved that last night when he did not know who his best friend from high school was. She sat back in the chair and looked into his eyes.

"You sure about it?" She asked, "Have you tried speaking to her about everything?"

Chris began to wonder whether Melinda had read his mind, but then knew how instinctive she was. There were parts of her that were not much different from the Melinda he could remember, or was it that his other memories of her were beginning to merge with him. It always seemed to revolve around Melinda, maybe he was meant to talk to her about it, help her understand EVERYTHING and then he would start to get memories of someone else. Or maybe, it was because she was the closest he was with anybody in both timelines, she had been there for him both times. But they were all just maybes, just theories.

"I don't know," Chris complained, "Just everything is getting messed up and I can't see her without remembering her…you know."

"Dying?" Melinda asked aloud. Chris nodded, trying not to make eye contact, knowing her killed was in the room, but this was not her killer, this was another Wyatt. A GOOD Wyatt! Why could he not stop mixing the two timelines together.

"You know, I think I need a few days away from everything." Chris looked into his sister's gleaming blue eyes, they sparkled so much, they were so warm, so unlike the Melinda he could remember, "I'll speak to mom and dad and go and stay with Grandpa for a few days."

He loved his grandpa, and he was always there for him no matter what. Hopefully that had not changed in this timeline.

"You sure?" Wyatt asked, frowning that his younger brother was in so much pain, emotionally, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sure." Chris nodded, standing up, "Where are mom and dad?"

"Mom's at the restaurant," Melinda explained with a smile, "Dad's somewhere…"

"Elders?"

"Why would dad be with the Elders, dude?" Wyatt asked, slightly laughing.

"Because he is an Elder."

At this, both Melinda and Wyatt burst into laughter. They could not believe Piper and Leo had not said anything to Chris about this, or realised that Melinda had no Whitelighter side.

"He's no longer an Elder, Chris," Melinda explained, "He's mortal. He turned into an Avatar and then the Elders stripped him of his powers when he returned to the Elders. I'm only a witch, no whitelighter, elder, whatever else in me."

Chris looked at his sister in shock, so there was only Wyatt that could heal now. Melinda had come in hand with her powers to heal, it was the only reason Henry Jnr was still around for so long. _'Long,'_ Chris thought to himself, _'He was only 17 when he died.'_

"Ok, I'm going to see mom and then I'll sense for dad."

The eldest and youngest Halliwell nodded their heads as the middle child orbed out of the room.

"So," Wyatt broke the silence between them, knowing that he should not ask again, but just had to, "What are you doing today?"

* * *

Chris' orbs formed in the office of Piper Halliwell, owner of the successful San Francisco Restaurant; 'Just Charming'. It had only been open for three years, but had been successful straight away, possibly because of the popularity of her club; P3, which was still in the family, but mainly ran by Wyatt and Melinda. What Chris did not know yet, was that he helped out at Just Charming, since he was the chef out of the three of her children.

"Hey mom," he smiled as he saw his mother sat at her desk, doing paper work, "Can we talk?"

Piper looked up at her second born and smiled, putting down her pen, "Of course we can, sweetie, what's on your mind?" She wondered whether she should really ask that question, but felt it necessary.

"Well," Chris sighed, not really knowing how to start this conversation, "When I was with Bianca this morning, things got a little messed up. I kept thinking of, well, the other future and how she died and everything and…" Chris braced himself, "Well was thinking that, it's been happening a lot, yesterday and last night and even this morning about everything…"

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I was thinking about staying with grandpa for a few days, you know, clear my head and everything."

Of course, Piper understood, she had even spoken to Leo and Victor about it. She knew that Chris would go to his grandfather in times of trouble, both Chris' were exactly the same, and she was not about to stop him now.

"Ok sweetie, I understand, you need to get the memories back and differentiate everything," Piper looked into her son's lovely green eyes, "You know that me and your dad are here for you if you need to talk, I'll let your dad know what you've decided."

Chris smiled with a sigh, happy at how well Piper had taken it. He worried that she would fly off the handle. He walked around the desk and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, mom."

"What for, sweetie?"

"For being so understanding," he replied, "Oh and if Bianca calls round can you just explain to her that I need some time alone."

With a nod from Piper, Chris orbed out of the office. The 55-year-old mother of three watched the blue orbs dissolve and then looked at the photo on her desk. It was another one of her three children. She always had one there, and this was her favourite. It had been taken only a couple of years ago, just before Melinda had started dating her demon boyfriend. The youngest Halliwell was in the middle of the two boys, they said she had to be there so they could protect her if anything happened, even though she did most the protecting, her telepathy was causing her to become one very unstoppable witch. Piper smiled, remembering the good times they had as a family, and hoped they would somehow get it all back.

* * *

Now all you have to do is press the little button below to tell me what you thought. Good, bad? If it is bad, then please leave it constructively so I can work on it, rather than just flaming so I can't improve in any way.


	7. Mixing the Times

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1-4 and 6.**

**Ok, thanks to those who did review Chapter 6, sorry for the confusion.**

JoslineRhae**, no the last few seasons never mentioned the names of any of the children, except Henry Jnr was mentioned in the last episode. Melinda was mentioned in the Book of Three Vol. 2, sorry I'm a complete Charmed freak, i love the show. So, Hannah and Paisley are just two names people have thrown in. I never threw in Paisley, I added Peyton instead, but I think that's a popular name among people too. I just had the idea that Phoebe would have stuck with P's, and Paige would go for H's after her husband, and since Henry Jnr was already mentioned I rolled with the idea.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 7: Mixing the Times

Chris had managed to get settled at his grandfather's apartment, Victor was not too surprised for him to call around since he had spoken to Piper and Leo about it the night before. They knew that Chris was going to have trouble adjusting and did not need the whole family in his face 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

"You ok, buddy?" Victor asked as he sat on the couch, handing Chris a cup of tea.

"I'm fine, grandpa," Chris smiled weakly, "Just struggling to sort everything out in my head, you know. It's so hard to be here with memories of another timeline."

Victor did not quite understand, he had never been through timetravel, and was not sure on the family's wiccan ways, but he would listen to Chris and help him as much as he could.

"So, you quit the cigars then." Chris smiled, sitting back on the couch.

"After you little warning, of course I did."

Chris laughed slightly, that was one thing he risked changing without any second thoughts, the chance of having his grandfather seeing Chris turn 18. He was one of the main people in the future that he really missed, because of how close they were.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Chris looked his grandpa in the eye solemnly, he knew he could talk to him about anything, but Victor was mortal, would he really be able to listen to his ramblings of the alternate future and how he felt like he did not fit in here? He sighed loudly, as he thought of what he could tell his grandfather.

"You don't have to tell me about what you went through, Chris," Victor explained to his favourite grandson, "Is there anything you want to talk about to take your mind off everything?"

"Like what?" Chris asked, "To be honest, I don't think much is going to take my mind off the fact that I can't remember anything from this timeline, except little things about Melinda."

"About Melinda?" Victor asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, little smiles that she gives me. In the other timeline she never smiled, ever, after what we both went through with Wyatt she closed herself off, she came across really cold-hearted, but she was protecting herself."

Chris felt himself rambling so decided to stop, "Anyway, I am starting to remember things from this timeline, but stupid little things about my sister, things I don't need to remember, you know? I need to know what Wyatt's really like, I need to know who my friends are here. The demons we've vanquished, you know what I mean. But I can't do it with everybody around me."

"I understand that, son," Victor replied, "You need to be somewhere where you can find out what is getting mixed up. What's from this timeline and what's from the other."

"Exactly." Chris nodded his head with a smile. The rest of the night they sat together in silence, Victor never asking once what Chris was thinking. He just allowed him to start the process of running everything through his mind.

"So, he's staying at grandpa's?" Peyton cleared it with her blonde-haired cousin as they sat at the table in the outside café.

"Yeah, it's easier for him without everybody around him, I guess." But Melinda did not guess, she had got into Chris' mind and realised just how much he was struggling with. He did have memories of this timeline, he just did not realise it yet because of the intensity of the other timeline.

* * *

Melinda looked at her eldest cousin, "What's up?"

The brunette 19-year-old looked away, down to her coffee cup, "It's just everything with Chris, you know what he went through, don't you?"

Melinda sighed, nodding her head slowly.

"So you know what he's living with, and why he seems to avoid most of us. Did I do something to him too?" Peyton was worried, had she turned evil like Wyatt? She had heard that Wyatt was evil in Chris' other life, but had she been a part of it all too? She looked to the blonde witch sat opposite her, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"No," Melinda shook her head, "No, you never turned evil. None of us did, only Wyatt." Melinda decided to lie, she could not tell Peyton that one of the twins was also on Wyatt's side, that Hannah had killed her.

Peyton slowly nodded her head, her empathy telling her that there was something else from the telepath, but decided to ignore it.

"How's Wyatt holding up with the whole revelation?" Peyton asked gently, looking into the blue eyes of the all American girl.

"As well as can be expected."

* * *

In fact, Wyatt was not really holding up too well. He pretended to his family that he was, but he worried that the evil was just brewing inside of him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to come out and do everything that happened in Chris' future. As the 25-year-old witchlighter stood in the underworld, searching for the perfect demon to attack, to let off all his steam. To get rid of the worry in the back of his mind that he was going to turn into the Ruler of all Evil, like Chris had mentioned.

As he came across a clan of Jarazzi Demons, he went all out to vanquish them one at a time. He knew he could get rid of them in one blow, but he wanted some fun. He knew he could not be evil if he was vanquishing demons, but why had he been in Chris' other future, what had changed him so much? As he continued to fight, his mind raced to his sister. He knew that she knew what was in Chris' head, she knew everything that Chris had been through because of her telepathy and was choosing not to tell him. Was it all that bad that she could not tell him? But then again she never seemed to act differently around him, never once did she back away from the witchlighter, so maybe there was nothing bad, but then that would be what Chris knew about, not what really happened that time that the 23-year-old was in the past.

As he vanquished the last demon, he realised that this would take more than demon hunting to help, he needed to find out answers, and Melinda was the one person that could give him them.

* * *

_"Melinda, don't do this, fight it!" Chris called to his 18-year-old sister, who was stood next to a man he had never seen before. But he had seen him, this was Melinda's boyfriend, the 'love of her life'._

_The blonde witch stood, staring at Chris, her eyes cold. The last time he remembered seeing her eyes like this was in the other timeline. Other timeline, this was something that had happened in this timeline. It had to be, a good Wyatt was next to him, trying to prevent Melinda from turning evil._

"_Please, sis, fight this," Wyatt called out to the younger Halliwell, "Don't let him win."_

_Chris looked around to find they were in the alleyway outside P3, just him and his brother against his sister and her boyfriend. They had to get the dark haired man if they were going to save Melinda, and knew that they had found the way to do it. Usually something that would take the Power of Three, would take the Power of Two with Wyatt and Chris standing side by side._

_He saw Melinda's blue eyes staring at him, trying to read his mind, but he and Wyatt had found a way of putting a block on her telepathy. It would not last long, but it would be long enough to take on this Upper-Level demon._

"_Kill them, Melinda," the demon told her, "Take them out and the world will be ours."_

_Chris could still see that little bit of humanity left inside her, something Wyatt had lost after he had killed their mother in the other timeline. He knew he would be able to get through to her and vanquish her demonic boyfriend._

"_You try and get Melinda out of here," Chris heard his brother order him, "I'll take Jerick until you get back."_

_Chris knew it was not a good idea, did Wyatt have the power to take on this demon without Chris? But then, if they did not get Melinda out of here, she would fight against them, making it harder to get the demon._

_Suddenly, Melinda formed an energy ball in her hand, Chris looked around for options, he suddenly thought of something. A spell that he had read from Grams' little black book of spells._

"_Let this girl, quick as a sneeze,_

_Stop this snit and quickly freeze."_

_As Melinda froze with the energy ball still in her hand, he looked towards his older brother, who had a look of surprise plastered on his face._

"_Never mind her, Wyatt," Chris snapped him out of it, "Focus on him."_

_Jerick, however, seemed to be in the same state that Wyatt had been in, perfect time for their attack. Chris promptly threw an Elder-bolt at the young looking demon, and Wyatt threw an energy ball, causing the demon to stumble backwards._

_As the demon retaliated with energy balls of his own, the two Charmed Sons soon realised how powerful he was, and how he had managed to con their baby sister._

"_Wyatt, we either need the spell or you need to use Excalibur."_

"_Try the spell," Wyatt shouted, ducking an energy ball, "I'd rather not with that sword yet."_

_As they continued to attack Jerick with energy balls and Elder-bolts, Wyatt took the spell out of his pocket, and held it for his brother, so they could read together._

"_Demon standing in our sight,_

_Our Ancient power will prove it's bite._

_We vanquish you here and now,_

_Take you far away somehow."_

_The two brother's watched as the demon started to blow up from the inside, but then went back to normal._

"_Why did that not work?"_

"_He's got too much power," the 22-year-old brunette explained, try that spell with the Astral Plane spell." The two brothers looked at each other, and Chris saw that Wyatt was not sure of the spell the witch-Elder meant, "Just saw this spell with me again."_

_As they finished their spell again, Chris got ready. He watched as the demon started to burn up from the inside._

"_Demon of fire, demon of pain,_

_I vanquish you to the Astral Plane."_

_Sure enough that did the trick. Jerick was vanquished. Now they just had to hope that Melinda was back to her old self again._

* * *

Chris looked up, seeing his grandfather stood above him, calling his name.

"Sorry, grandpa, I was just thinking."

"Of the other timeline?"

"Actually, no, this one. At least I think it was this one. It had to be."

Chris saw the frown disappear on Victor's face and so smiled.

"Of when me and Wyatt vanquished the demon that Melinda dated."

Victor nodded his head, that one would have to be of this timeline, especially after what Chris had been through. Piper had explained to him of her trip to the future with Chris to see what Wyatt had done to San Francisco, and knew that they would never work together to vanquish a demon.

"Well, I was just telling you I'm going to bed," Victor explained, "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Yeah," Chris smiled, watching his grandfather head to his bedroom, "Thanks Grandpa."

"What for?" Victor turned around, just as he was opening his bedroom door.

"For being here for me."

* * *

Ok, there you are, a brand new chapter. Sorry it's slightly shorter than the others, was running out of ideas and didn't want to push it too far.

Anyway, please review :D


	8. What Wyatt needs to Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**Thank you again to everybody who took their time to review. I hope you also enjoy this chapter.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 8: What Wyatt needs to Know

It had been a week since Chris had gone to his grandfather's apartment, which left Wyatt worrying. He had never had to go a week without hearing from Chris, even though he had moved out of the old Victorian Manor, did not mean he had stopped spending time with his baby brother. Chris was like his best friend, and would speak to him at least once a day, and see him pretty much every day. A week without him was actually driving him crazy, especially when he knew this Chris was struggling to cope with coming to a world where he was no longer running from Wyatt, but having no memory of it.

He had found even Melinda had not really spoken to him, which was completely unlike Chris.

As Wyatt walked back to his bedroom in his apartment, from the shower, he looked in the mirror as he sat on the bed, wishing he knew what was going on in Chris' head. Suddenly, he had a little brainwave and quickly got dressed to orb to the manor.

"Hey." he smiled, as he materialised in the kitchen, to find his mom and sister at the table, both drinking coffee.

"I thought you were coming over later, sweetie?" Piper smiled at her son, as he hugged her.

"Well, I was, but I needed to speak to Mel." Wyatt answered, hoping his mom would not get to suspicious.

"What about now?" Melinda smiled, "No I haven't spoken to Chris in the past two days, Wyatt."

Of course Melinda suspected it was all about Chris, all Wyatt could think about was the trouble his little brother was going through lately.

"Can I talk to you, Melinda, please?"

Piper looked between her two children. Wyatt seemed so concerned about something, but she knew that he was worried about Chris, so it could be that. As her attention turned to her daughter, she saw her blue eyes close slightly and then she shook her head. Wyatt had said something to her telepathically, she hated when this happened. The last time they both had a telepathic conversation, it led to Melinda being chased by a demon to land him in a trap for her brothers. Piper often hated when Wyatt and Chris would lead her only daughter into trouble.

"Ok," Melinda sighed, looking at her mother apologetically, "Mom, can we go shopping a little later?"

Wyatt looked to his mother with pleading eyes, knowing his mother would give in to him eventually, she always did.

"Ok," He heard her sigh, "You two go and talk about what ever you need to talk about."

"Thanks mom." Wyatt smiled, pulling the 19-year-old witch up and out of the room.

"Wyatt, you don't want to know what Chris is living with." Melinda sighed, finally out of the kitchen and out of earshot from their mom, "You don't want to know what you were like in his future."

But Wyatt ignored her warning, of course she had seen what Chris had to live with, but he needed to know.

"And you can't go in and change his memories, either." Melinda warned the 25-year-old witchlighter as they made their way up to the attic.

"I won't do that," Wyatt sighed, grabbing a notepad and pencil, "Why, does something really bad happen?" Wyatt suddenly asked, looking into the sea blue eyes of his baby sister. All she could do, though, was look away. She did not want Wyatt to live with what he did in a different reality.

"Ok, lets just get the spell written, then I can see what happened," Wyatt sighed, sitting on Aunt Pearl's couch, "Any ideas? You're the spell caster."

* * *

Chris laid on the couch at his grandfather's apartment. His head was slowly sorting itself out, it actually helped not to be pestered every second of the day by a member of his family. Of course, Melinda had come over now and again to check on him, but he liked that. She knew what he was living with, he knew she had used her telepathy to find out everything, but also knew his memories of this time were coming back to him. As much as he preferred not to have any of his family around, Melinda was different, she did not ask questions, she just sat there and listened, exactly like the Melinda he remembered so clearly.

Chris laid back with a smile as he thought about them as children.

* * *

_A six-year-old Chris was running to the cabinet under the sink, that was his most favourite hiding place in the whole wide world, unfortunately it was Wyatt's too, and the eight-year-old Twice Blessed had got there first._

"_Wyatt." Chris moaned child-like and then ran to his second favourite, between the cabinet and the washing machine._

"_I'm coming!" Chris could hear his baby sister calling out from the living room, he sat there hoping she would find Wyatt first, it would serve him right for pinching the best hiding place. After what seemed like a few minutes to Chris, but was probably really only a minute if that, Chris heard an ear-piercing scream coming from Melinda somewhere still in the living room._

"_MOMMY! DEMONS!"_

_That was all Chris needed to hear, and he was out of his hiding place fast. Wyatt had done the same, and they both ran to the living room, to see a big hairy monster attacking the three-year-old._

"_Hey!" Both Wyatt and Chris called out to the demon, not really thinking about their own safety, just that of their little sister, plus Wyatt had a shield if they got into any trouble._

_The demon turned around to see the young Twice-Blessed and his brother. A smirk appeared on his face, but it did not stay for long as Wyatt blinked, causing the demon's arm to be blown off._

"_Again!" Chris could hear Melinda giggling, so this time Chris blinked, causing the other arm to turn to dust as an Elder-blot fired out from nowhere. The demon was just about to shimmer out, but he froze mid shimmer. Chris looked at Wyatt, who was looking at him, trying to figure out which one of them managed that. Neither of them had that power, the only person that did was Mom, but Mom was not there. It was Auntie Paige that was looking after the terrible trio, and she was still upstairs. They looked at the demon, still frozen, his body distorted from the shimmering, when they heard more giggling coming from their toddler sister. Then it suddenly clicked, it was Melinda._

"_Did you do that?" Chris asked, looking into the baby blue eyes of the three-year-old, who sat and nodded, continuing to giggle._

_Chris turned to his older brother, to see him looking in awe at their baby sister, this was the first sign of power that she had shown, and it was their mother's power._

"_Auntie Paige!" Wyatt called up to the ceiling. What were they to do with the demon? Vanquish him or have Auntie Paige find out what he wanted? As the room filled with the blue and white orbs of their youngest auntie, Chris moved to his baby sister, to keep her protected in case the demon unfroze._

"_Yes Wyatt?" Paige asked, but then looked to see the frozen, misshapen demon, "Why didn't you three call? Who froze him?"_

_Chris looked at the look of surprise in his auntie's face and then pointed to Melinda._

"

* * *

Chris remembered with a smile, that was this time, where Wyatt was always looking out for their safety. It ended up that their mom had vanquished the demon, and then seemed proud that her little girl had received her power. It must have been a mother thing.

* * *

"Right, the spells ready." Melinda called to her eldest brother, still feeling like it was not the right thing to do. She knew deep down that if Wyatt saw what he was like, he would never come back from it, but she also knew he needed to know what Chris was going through to understand why the Witch-Elder was being so reclusive all of a sudden.

"So, I just say it and I'll be in Chris' head?" Wyatt asked, not really understanding what was going to happen.

"No," Melinda shook her head, "You say it and you'll see what he's been hiding. The memories he doesn't want anybody to know about."

Wyatt took the sheet of paper from his sister and sighed, looking at it. He knew he needed to do this, but were Melinda's warnings right? Did he really want to see what he was like in the other timeline?

"_I call upon the Ancient Power,_

_Take me now in this darkest hour._

_Show me what I wish to find,_

_What deep down, Chris Halliwell hides."_

Melinda watched, as Wyatt was surrounded by white lights. She bit her lip, hoping that when Wyatt returned, he would not be affected by what he was about to see.

* * *

Wyatt felt himself being transported away from the manor, but as he looked around, he found he was still in the manor, but this manor was different, it was dark and eerie. As he looked around more, he realised that there were velvet ropes everywhere. The whole attic looked like a museum.

"Oh God!" Wyatt said to himself, "Where am I?"

* * *

So what did you think? Please review


	9. Finding The Truth

**Thank you again to all those who reviewed my story. here's the next chapter for you.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 9: Finding The Truth

Melinda paced back and forth in the attic. The spell should not have sent him anyway, it was meant to send him to sleep, if that. Just make him see what Chris was going through.

"Sweetie, has Wyatt gone?" Melinda looked up to see her mother stood in the doorway of the attic.

"Erm…" Melinda started, but the look on her face obviously said it all.

"What have you two done?" Piper asked, folding her arms.

* * *

Wyatt looked around the Victorian Manor, taking everything in. From the velvet ropes, to the tags underneath everything of value, even to the rows of costumes that filled the conservatory and living room. All costumes that the Charmed Ones had turned into. The superhero costumes stood together on mannequins, Wyatt remembered hearing about that story, and the mermaid costume that laid on the dining table, a replica of the one that Aunt Phoebe wore when she was turned into a Mermaid, just before he was born. Leo had told him all about that, it was when Wyatt first showed powers from the womb, to heal his mother after she had nearly drowned.

Hearing somebody enter the manor, Wyatt climbed over the velvet ropes, hoping they were not alarmed and hit behind the couch of the living room.

"Welcome to the Halliwell Memorial Museum," Wyatt heard a woman say. He got a peek of her to see her wearing a blue uniform, with a white shirt underneath the jacket, she was obviously a tour guide, "A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones." Wyatt could not listen anymore, he could not believe that the world new about the Charmed Ones, but wait a minute, a memorial museum? That meant the Charmed Ones were dead. He looked around the group of people in the room, and that was when he saw him. Chris. Chris was there, at the back of the group, with a woman linking his arm. Why would Chris come and see the tour of the house he grew up in? How long had the manor actually been a museum though? Taking him out of his thoughts, Wyatt saw his younger brother wave his arm, that was when he noticed the probes that were flying and scanning people. As he saw them start scanning a mannequin, he heard the female tell Chris 'nicely done'. Was there a reason that Chris was here?

"The Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves."

_Vanquished?_ Wyatt though to himself, _The Charmed Ones vanquished? They weren't demons, they were people._ Wyatt could still not believe that his brother could listen to all this, and not be caught up by it all. The jade green eyes of his brother just seemed so cold and uncaring. That was when he realised, all this was because of him. Wyatt had done all this, he had obviously killed his family and turned the manor into some sort of museum.

The room around him changed in a blur, and soon Wyatt found himself in an old shack. He still found himself crouching, but there was nothing to crouch behind, the room was so dirty, like it had not been cleaned in years. How could anybody live here? As he looked around, looking for something to hide behind, in case somebody could see him, he saw the Charmed Ones staring at the floor, then he realised there were more people in the room, there was Chris, Peyton, Henry, Prue and what looked like Melinda, but she was so frail and had cuts, bruises and burn marks all over her body, and wore rags, which looked like they were once clothes.

"Melinda?" He heard Chris say quietly, as the young 19-year-old was coughing. The cough sounding so dry, so harsh.

"I'll never tell…" Melinda said quiet and weak. It broke Wyatt's heart to see her like this, "You'll never find them…no matter what you do to me."

Who did she think she was talking to? It could not be Chris, Chris would not do this to her, and the look in his eyes seemed to question the same thing, but Chris knew…

"Melinda, it's me Chris…"

"No you're not, stop the glamouring Wyatt, I'll never tell you." Wyatt staggered backwards hearing that, thankful that his family obviously could not see him. He had done this to Melinda, but why? Why would he ever do this to her?

"Mel, honey," This time it was Peyton who spoke up. She looked so tired, so withdrawn it was scary to see all his family this way, "It's me Peyton, Chris is here, I brought him back from the past."

"Wyatt stop it, I'd rather die that tell you where they are. You'll never find them."

Who was she talking about, who would Wyatt want? His family or was someone else involved?

"Chris, what's going on?" Wyatt looked up to see the worry in Piper's eyes. This was not the Piper from this time, but would Chris have brought them to the future? Would he really want them to see this? Did he even have a choice? If he knew Piper, then no Chris would not have had a choice but to bring the Charmed Ones with him.

"My sister, Henry heal her."

"Henry?" Melinda's weak voice sounded again, while she was held up by Chris, and Henry healed her back. It was horrid, there were cuts on top of each other. No wonder she was so weak, she had gone through hell.

"Chris, tell me something so I know it's really you." Wyatt looked to see his younger brother's eyes soften, and a gentle smile form on his face. He knew he was getting through to the 19-year-old.

"When I finally escaped Wyatt, you brought me to your hideout and stayed by my side for weeks. You wouldn't let me go." If it was not for hearing that he had capture Chris too, Wyatt would have smiled at the connection both Chris and Melinda had shared, it was exactly the same in their time.

"And when mom died," Chris continued, Wyatt could see the realisation in Melinda's eyes that he was who he said he was, "You tried in vain to heal her. You knew you couldn't, you didn't have enough power then, but you still tried and I stayed with you for weeks on end while you had the nightmares. And you were the first one to realise that Wyatt was evil…"

That seemed to be all that Melinda needed to hear, as Wyatt watched her arms fly around his neck, and she cried into her brother's shoulder.

Wyatt felt himself being transported again, but he had had enough, he did not think he needed to see anymore. He saw a glimpse of what Chris was hiding, and now he understood why, but he had not seen the worst part…

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was helping his grandfather unpack the groceries. He still remembered where everything was put, which was great to know some things never changed. In fact, he realised that Victor had not changed at all. He was still the same caring grandfather Chris had grown up with, and as more of his memories from this time came back to him, he realised that their relationship was still close. The 23-year-old was actually slightly relieved that his memories were coming back to him, it was just a shame that sometimes they would get mixed up in his other life. Like last night's dream he was reminded of one of Wyatt's numerous attacks, but during the nightmare the evil version of Wyatt turned into his good version and he helped Chris fight the demons, rather than helping the demons attack."So, you sorting your head out a little more?" 

Chris looked into his grandfather's eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, actually. I'm getting memories back, which is great."

Victor smiled to his grandson and nodded his head.

"So how long are you going to put up with the couch?" he asked him, not trying to get rid of him, it was just out of curiosity.

"Actually, I was thinking of going back home today," Chris sighed, sitting at the breakfast bar, "It might do me some good to see the whole family again. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I don't," Victor sat next to the witch-Elder, "You know you can always come back if things get a little too much again."

With a smile, Chris hugged the 79-year-old, "Thanks Grandpa."

* * *

Once Melinda had explained everything to Piper about what had happened to Wyatt, she went back to worrying. This was the first time Melinda had ever felt her worry about one of her brother's safety. It was usually her brother's worrying about her, not the other way round. Never the other way around. Piper was also worried, but Melinda knew it was not for his safety, it was from what Wyatt may see. From what Wyatt would definitely see. Something that Wyatt would not be able to handle. He would see his evil self.

* * *

During this, Wyatt had found himself in a dark room. It was pitch black, somewhere underground, but Wyatt knew off instinct that it was not the Underworld. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realised it was a cell that he was in, with shackles on the walls. Then he saw him, he saw his baby brother tied to the wall with some of the shackles. Not only was his baby brother there, but also one of his cousins, Hope. The eldest of the twins. She must have only been nine or ten, and Chris only 15 at the time. Wyatt felt sick, he could not stand what he was seeing. Knowing that it was his evil self that did this, Wyatt wondered what had made him do this. How could he chain his family to the wall, putting them through obvious torture?

"Hope?" Wyatt could hear Chris' voice, it was quiet though, as if Chris knew that there was somebody there, "Hope?"

"Yeah." Hope's weakened voice called to the brunette.

"Can you get your hands out of the shackles?" Chris asked.

"Out of the what?" Hope was too young to understand.

"The things around your wrists, can you get out of them? Mine have loosened off."

Wyatt could see Hope carefully try and then stop.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Why?"

Wyatt could see a hint of hope in his brother's green eyes, as he pulled his arms out of the shackles keeping him at the wall.

"Get them out, don't as why."

Wyatt watched as the ten-year-old did as she was told and then Chris take once of her hands.

"I found a way out earlier on, but I wasn't going to leave you behind." Wyatt was impressed to see the 15-year-old take control of the situation and they started running across the cell, Chris in front. Before anybody could stop it, a fireball came flying across the room, hitting Hope square in the back.

"Hope! Chris!" Wyatt called out, but knew that they could not hear him. All Wyatt could do was watch as the fireball hit Hope, instantly killing her, and Chris turn around to see a demon shimmering in.

"You thought you could get away?" The demon laughed at the teenager, "As if our Lord would let that happened."

Chris knelt over his cousin's body, checking for a pulse, but nothing was there. She was dead. Wyatt could see Chris looking at the demon in pure anger, as the demon formed another fireball.

"Lord Wyatt will not have you leave."

Chris just stared at the demon, waiting for it to throw the fireball. As soon as the fireball was thrown, Chris held his hand out, the fireball telekinetically flew back at it's owner. Wyatt could see the demon's eyes grow wide a split second before the blazing ball hit him, vanquishing him.

As Chris looked around the room quickly, Wyatt could see a look of remorse in his eyes, but it did not put the 15-year-old off from escaping.

With a smile, Wyatt realised that his brother was not as weak as he always made out to be, he was strong and smart, and would never let him forget it.

Once again, hoping for it to the last, the Twice Blessed felt himself being transported to another memory, to find himself back into the attic of the manor. As he looked around he realised it was still as a museum, but how far into Chris' future was he in? As he focused more, he saw a group of demons, stood in front of a glowing portal, which Chris and the young woman from before were walking out of. The woman now was dressed in black leather, rather than the red and denim she had before, and her hazel eyes stared coldly.

"Welcome home, Chris." A voice rang through the attic. It was deep and cold, but held power. Wyatt could tell just from those three words. As the six demons that were in the room, parted, Wyatt got his first look at his evil self. It was like looking in a mirror, well a mirror to an evil world. This Wyatt had longer hair, shoulder-length hair, and Wyatt could see some faint blonde stubble. His blue eyes stared at the two travellers harshly, with no feelings coming from them.

"Hello, Wyatt." Chris answered back, his jade green eyes losing their feelings, staring coldly at his older brother.

"They're not threat to me," Wyatt called out to his minions around him as they shimmered out. Wyatt could hear the venom coming from his evil self's voice, "Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt," Chris answered, "I went back to save you."

While the discussion went on, Wyatt watched as Chris' stance never budged, he never showed fear, and Wyatt was proud of him. He, himself, was taken aback with how cold his evil self was, and was surprised at how well Chris could stand his ground. Now he knew why Chris had fainted when he saw Wyatt last week.

"It's all about power," Wyatt was taken out of his thoughts at the evil Twice-Blessed's voice, "Its as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?"

Wyatt was starting to fear for his brother's safety, was this how the 23-year-old died? No wait, Leo was there when Chris died, was he not? Wyatt ran his hand through his blonde curls, hoping to the Goddess that he did not cause Chris' death.

"I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too," evil Wyatt was telling his younger brother. That was when Wyatt took another look at the young woman, sure enough it was Bianca, he hardly recognised her earlier she was hardly anything like the Bianca that he knew. Granted, he had hardly seen her face in the manor earlier, but this Bianca was so different, he manner about herself, the look in her eyes…"If you promise to never cross me again."

"I think you know me better than that."

Wyatt did, so evil Wyatt must do. Chris would never give up on something that their mother had fought so hard for.

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him." Evil Wyatt shouted at the phoenix, who was walking forward, to now stand side by side with Chris.

"Leave her out of this." Chris called out, but was faced with evil Wyatt raising his arm and started choking his younger brother. Wyatt wanted to stop him, but knew it was a memory, he could not do that.

"Pardon me?" Evil Wyatt asked and with a flick of his hand, Chris flew across the room into a table.

"Chris!" Wyatt called out to his younger brother, now realising the hell that Chris was dealing with. How much of a tyrant his evil self was, how horrid he had been to his baby brother. No wonder Chris had been so quiet with him, and now Wyatt would have to live with knowing. But at least he could now do something about it, he could make it up to his brother. He wanted to know what his baby brother had to live with, and now he knew.

* * *

Ok, so there's just a glimpse at how Wyatt will take it. Trust me, his thoughts on it are not finished, I just had to get through teh memories first.

Anyway, tell me what you thought and review, please.


	10. I Will Never Forgive You, If You Do

**OMG! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating this in so long! I completely lost my muse for it and was reading through it the other day, wondering whether to write a finishing chapter but my muse seemed to wake up again. So here's the net chapter. I just hope you can forgive me for it.**

**Once again, I'm really really sorry.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 10: I Will Never Forgive You, If You Do.

Chris had just orbed into the downstairs hallway, to find Phoebe and Paige running towards him, hugging him.

"Guys, it would be nice to breath here." The 23-year-old managed to say, as his two aunts smothered him.

Once they both stepped aside, sheepishly, Phoebe explained that Victor had called them to tell them Chris was on his way home. Obviously, while Chris was still at the apartment since he had orbed back.

"Where's mom?" Chris asked, straight away, realising that she should have been there too if Victor really had phoned. As he heard Piper was in the attic with Melinda, he ran up the stairs, the only reason they would be up there would be because of a demon attack, but as he stepped through the door he saw that neither of the two women were at the book. Melinda was pacing the floor, while Piper was sat on a chair looking nervous.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously. He had never seen his sister pace this way, it was as if she was worried about something, and she was never worried. At least, if she was ever worried she would cover it up, even in this time she did from the memories he had.

"It's Wyatt…" The 19-year-old started, but was cut off by her mother.

"He decided to find out what you were going through. And your sister here wrote him a spell to help him."

The witch-Elder looked at his baby sister sternly. How could she do that? She knew exactly what he was going through, why had she let Wyatt find out. This was something Wyatt would not be able to handle.

Suddenly the room was filled with white circling lights, and Wyatt returned.

"Thank God! There you are!" Melinda hugged her eldest brother, but he did not return the hug. As Melinda pulled away she realised that Wyatt had paled considerably since he had left this morning, and his blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Wyatt?" Paige's voice piped up from behind Chris. Had he seen what had happened in the other future? Paige could still remember the little bit that she had seen and was scared that her nephew had done that, and now she worried how he was going to take it since in a way it was himself that had done everything.

"Wyatt?" This time it was Chris. Wyatt looked to his baby brother, the first time he realised he was back in the manor. Straight away, the Twice Blessed ran to him and hugged him tight, leaving everybody to stand back with surprise, "Ok, Wy, you can let me go now."

Once the 25-year-old pulled away from the embrace, he looked into the witch-Elder's green eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't…I don't…" Wyatt could not find the words to say to make up for what his brother had gone through in the other timeline, "Why did I do all that? I mean, why would I…I would never…I killed so many…"

"Wy, it's ok," Chris grabbed the older male's shoulders and smiled, "Everything's fine, ok? You're here now and you're good."

But the Twice Blessed was not so sure, he backed away from his brother. This was what Chris had been living with for the past few weeks, and what he was going to live with for the rest of his life. There was probably a lot more that Chris was going to remember, Wyatt had only seen important parts of Chris' memories not the full scale of what happened.

As he looked around the room at everybody, he realised that they all knew what he had seen. He could see the sympathy in their eyes. His gaze soon focused on his baby sister, who had known everything through her telepathy. She had already seen what Wyatt was in this other world, and had seen what Chris had been through. She had even seen everybody's deaths, deaths at Wyatt's hands. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about everything, knowing that they had all seen what he was like when he was evil. He thought he could have handled this, but he was wrong, terribly wrong.

"I'm going to…" Wyatt started, but decided not to finish the sentence and orbed out of the manor.

Melinda watched her eldest brother's orbs depart, she knew where he was going.

"Chris, underworld, now." Melinda held her hand out so Chris would take it and orb them.

As the two siblings materialised in the Underworld at where Melinda thought Wyatt would be, they realised they were too late. There were signs of a struggle, but by the looks of things, Wyatt had had the upper hand, since there were scorch marks all over the walls. Chris looked around, hoping to find his brother somewhere to talk to him, but he was nowhere.

"Chris!" He heard his sister's voice and turned to see her over a body. A million things ran through his mind as he joined Melinda at the body. Expecting the worst, he let his breath out, which he did not know he was holding, as he saw a demon with burn marks all over him, obviously weakened.

"Where is he?" Melinda looked at the demon carefully, narrowing her eyes, "Where's Wyatt? I'm guessing he's the one that did this to you." But she received no answer, either this demon was stupid or hurt too badly, she opted for the former and grabbed the demon by the neck, "Where is he?"

"I…I…do…don't know…" The demon managed to stutter, looking between the two Halliwells, "He left."

"I can see that." Melinda shouted, her temper getting the better of her, showing her worry for her eldest brother. He had left just after finding out what he was really like, and she knew he could do something that would get himself killed. She felt two hands on her shoulders, pulling her back, "Get off me! Don't touch me!"

"Melinda, it's me!" Chris whispered to his sister, slightly shocked at how she was with the demon, "Calm down, we'll find him."

"No, he's going to get himself kill, Chris!" Melinda cried out to her older brother, "And it's going to be my fault because I wrote he spell to send him into your memories," Chris could not say anything to her, she would not let him, she turned back to the demon and punched it, "Now where is he?"

"I don't know," the demon replied again, "He just left in orbs."

Sighing, the 19-year-old turned back to her brother, time was running out. If he had done this then there was no telling what Wyatt would do somewhere deeper in the Underworld. Would he go up against Upper-level demons? Probably. This was his way of blowing off steam, but the state that he left in, he was going to get himself killed.

"Can you sense him?" Melinda finally asked, realising that they could normally sense around the Underworld, unless Wyatt had put a block up.

Chris closed his eyes, doubting that he would, but soon found his eldest brother, wounded further into the Underworld. He quickly took his sister's hand and orbed them to the 25-year-old.

As soon as Chris' orbs fully materialised, Melinda saw what the rush was all about. Wyatt was against a wall, with a sword through his stomach.

"Wyatt!" the 19-year-old cried out, running to her eldest brother's side, closely followed by Chris.

"I'm sorry, Chris…"

"You don't need to be, it wasn't you," Chris replied, "C'mon, we'll get you to dad, he can heal…"

"He's not an Elder anymore, Chris, we've told you," Melinda said, putting her hand on the handle of the sword, "But Wyatt can heal himself."

"Don't Melinda." Wyatt called out, but his sister ignored him pulling the sword from Wyatt's abdomen. Wyatt cried out in pain as Melinda put the sword down next to her, and looked into the crystal blue eyes of her brother. Straight away, she went into his mind.

"You're not killing yourself, you're healing yourself," Melinda found herself in tears at the thought of the Twice Blessed wanting to give up the fight, "I know what you saw in Chris' memories, but I don't care, that's not you. You have to heal yourself. Heal yourself for us."

Chris looked at the witchlighter, no matter how much he had hurt him in the other timeline, Chris did not want him to die.

"Wyatt, please, heal yourself," Chris took his hand, "Is it the other timeline that's stopping you? I don't care about that, that's not you. I've remembered you in this timeline and I don't want to lose you."

Behind them, sounds from the underworld could be heard, they could not stay here much longer. Either Wyatt had to come to his senses, or Chris had to get them out of here.

"I tried to kill you, Chris…" Wyatt shook his head, ignoring the sounds of the Underworld, "I killed so many innocents, our family…"

"Yeah, but that wasn't you, please Wyatt, heal yourself," Chris begged, "If you give up now then I'll never forgive you. I can forgive you for what you did in the other timeline, you'd been traumatised as a child, nothing you could stop, but this you can, and I'll never forgive you if you die on me."

The Twice Blessed was still adamant to kill himself for what he had done, it was something he could not live with, and something that he should not be allowed to live because of.

Suddenly a short scream stopped their conversation, causing the two brothers to look to see Melinda being pulled back by a demon, a hand covering her mouth. Chris was about to run to her side, but felt himself being pulled back too. All Wyatt could do was watch as his two siblings fight the demons, while he decided whether to heal himself or not.

Melinda flipped the demon over her shoulder, causing his back to crash into the ground. She used her telepathy to form a fireball and threw it at the demon, vanquishing him, but soon found herself surrounded by five demons.

"Wyatt!"

Chris, meanwhile, fought the demon that had attacked him from behind, using his telekinesis and elder-bolts against them, but it was not enough, he soon found himself surrounded by demons. It began to remind him of when Wyatt would set traps for him in the other timeline, but this was completely different, it was not the same as the other timeline, they were not being ambushed. Chris felt himself flying through the air and managed to call out to his brother just before the wall came crashing into his back.

"Enough!" Wyatt called out, causing everybody to look at him. He was now standing, the wound on his stomach no longer there, "Leave them alone!" Wyatt held his hands out in front of him sending a telekinetic blast through the Underworld, incinerating the demons surrounding his siblings. He looked at his siblings, to see Melinda on the ground breathing heavily and Chris unconscious by the wall.

He ran to his brother's side and held his hand over the cut on Chris' head, the usual golden glow shining while Melinda made her way over to them.

"Is he…?"

"He's fine."

Chris slowly came to, and looked around at what was going on. He saw his two siblings stood above him, smiles on their faces.

"Where's the demons…" Chris started, trying to stand up but felt Wyatt stop him from moving.

"Hold your horses there," he heard his eldest brother tell him, "Demons are vanquished, you were knocked out. Take it easy, ok?"

"Wyatt saved himself and the day." Melinda said with a wink of the eye, finally making Chris smile.

* * *

ok then, I know you should be very mad at me for such a delay in the update, but please review anyway...just to tell me what you think... 


	11. Epilogue

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter, just a little epilogue. I know I said I had ideas in the last chapter, but my muse left taking her ideas with her, so I've decided to bring the story to an end and concentrate on my other ones. Really sorry for all those who enjoyed the story. Plus, I thought it had come to and end with everybody finding out and Chris dealing with the new future and everything.**

Return to the Future

Chapter 11: Epilogue

After saving his siblings from the demons, Wyatt realised just how much they all needed each other. He snapped out of his worries about the other timeline, knowing deep down that Chris never blamed him for it. His youngest brother was right, Wyatt was completely different in that timeline, they may look similar but they were not the same people, they had led completely different lives and it had taken that demon battle to realise it.

After a few months things had started to get back to normal, especially since Chris had got the memories of this timeline back. All three children of the eldest Charmed One went back to their close relationship with each other.

Chris finally proposed to Bianca, after receiving his other memories, realising that they were meant to be and how much he loved her from both timelines, and Bianca said yes. He asked Wyatt to be his best man, after all Wyatt was his big brother and best friend.

Melinda and Ryan finally started to date, with the help of Wyatt, Chris and Peyton meddling around in her love life and they were engaged after only a year of dating once they both realised just how much they loved each other, and married a few months later with the blessing of all the Halliwells, especially Piper, Phoebe, Paige and most importantly for Melinda, her two brothers.

Once Wyatt had told his family he was gay, which no-body cared about as long as he was happy, he met a man that he fell in love with and once he told them that he was a witchlighter they took their relationship to the next step and got engaged and then married, and even though he would never be able to have children of their own – not want to rely on magic for it – they adopted so they could they could still have the joys of being parents.

And even though demons would come and go, preventing them from ever having a normal life, they always knew that no matter what happened to them the Halliwells would always stand stronger together and nothing would come between any of them.

* * *

So, for the final time, please press the little 'GO' button below.

And again, thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed the whole story :D


End file.
